Hari ku Tentang mu
by kakyumanis
Summary: Hinata diminta bantuin Sasuke jagain rumah selama Mikoto baasan sakit. Hinata yang baik hati tak mampu menolaknya, "Aku mau..."sasuke mau apa. Jerit Hinata dalam hati. "Jangan pegang-pegang Hinata-chan" teriak Itachi nii. "Alasanku ikut pertukaran pelajar ini, untukmu gadis manis kecilku. Hinata Hyuuga" ucap Sabaku Gaara . " K-kau tuan panda merah ?" ucap Hinata
1. a sad of Hinata

**HARI KU ,TENTANG MU**

 **Naruto Belongs to Mr. MK**

But the story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA & PATNER

Selalu sama seperti ini. Hinata bosan selama seminggu ini diminta untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas Sasuke , jagain plus rawatin rumah.

Mentang-mentang jadi sahabat karib, ya nggak kali juga Hinata dengan suka rela melakukannya.

"Ini terakhir kali aku ngebantuin, kalau bukan karena Mikoto baasan sakit aku nggak bakalan mau" gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata sudah bertetangga dengan Mikoto baasan selama 4 tahun semenjak kepindahan keluarga ke kota Kyoto ini. Bertetangga yang baik adalah ajaran Ibu Hikari dan Ayah Hiashi, jadi sebagai anak perempuan yang baik, Hinata menerima dengan senang hati permintaan Mikoto baasan yang selama ini selalu menyayangi dirinya seperti putri sendiri.

Berhubung Paman Fugaku yang ada tugas di luar kota, Itachi niisan yang sedang sibuk masa prakerin SMA jadi yang ada tinggal Sasuke .

Ibu Hikari juga sudah memberikan izin Hinata, jadi Hinata bantuin Sasuke . Begitu awalnya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan di rumah Nyonya Uchiha bisa lebih cepat selesai jika dikerjakan bersama. Andai Sasuke mau membantunya.

Sungguh Hinata bukannya mengeluh, hanya merasa ketidak adilan ini semakin lama membuatnya merana.

Hinata tidak ada prasangka buruk, bukannya cuma ngebatuin ini berasa Hinata jadi MAID si Sasuke.

MAID ...ya ..MAID.

Padahal setiap pagi berangkat ke sekolah itu penampilan Hinata yang mempunyai rambut lurus panjang, mata berkilau ametys, pipi chubby indah itu bakal bikin mamah Hikari bangga melihatnya.

Giliran sekarang, mengenaskan.

"rambut di ikat asal pakai karet gelang, keringat mengucur deras, mana ini musim panas panjang Kyoto masih 3 pekan lagi, Ya Kamisama tolong segera sembuhkanlah Mikoto baasan. Hinata nggak kuat ini" jerit Hinata dalam hati sembari menatap bayang wajahnya yg memantul dari pemukaan tutup panci yang ditunggu matang.

Setelah pulang sekolah jam 1 siang, Hinata sudah melakukan tugas rumah semuanya sendirian.

SENDIRIAN...

Ada Sasuke, jangan ditanya itu...

Sasuke itu gak mau bantu Hinata chan .

Alsannya, seribu alasan, mulai aku capek, lalu biar aja nanti Itachi niisan yang beresin, trus tunggu aja bibi Kaneko 5 hari lagi juga pulang dari acara mudik kampungnya.

Mana bisa begitu, kan kasihan nanti Mikoto baasan bisa shock pulang ke rumah lihat keadaan seperti itu.

"Aku lapar. Sudah selesai masak karinya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang main ps .

"I-iya ini hampir matang Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Huhh, bagaimana nggak pelan, suaranya sudah habis ngingetin Sasuke buat setidaknya bantuin nyapu kek, ngepel kek, atau yang paling mudah , please dech tuh kulit kacang jangan sembarangan ngebuangnya.

Lelahhh...Hinata lelah tahu...Ya Kamisama semoga Itachi niisan segera pulang ngebantuin Hinata.

(Emang kalo Itachi pulang, bakal ngebantuin Hinata-chan apa yak?

Mungkin iya ,mungkin nggak,,#dasarauthorkejam)

"S -sasuke, makanannya sudah siap.

Sudah sore,aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Hinata segera bergegas mematikan gas, lalu melepas celemek.

Jam rutin Hinata berakhir. Sebagai anak smp yang baik, ia harus menyelesaikan tugas dari guru .

Segera Hinata hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar utama.

" Jaa... Sasuke kun" pamit Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari tangan kanannya memegang jemari lembut Hinata.

Sasuke tak bermaksud semena-mena selama beberapa hari belakangan ini kepada Hinata.

Perasaan tak biasa yang hinggap di hatinya membuat Sasuke tak bisa senyaman dahulu .

Selama Sasuke bermain ps tadi sebenarnya ia mencuri pandang ke Hinata. Memperhatikan Hinata, semakin membuat Sasuke merona. Rasa aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika.

Gadis manis tetangga sebelah rumah yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum kecil yang tersemat di ujung bibirnya.

Semenjak berminggu-minggu setelah Sasuke berlibur dan bertemu Gaara yang mencari Hinata, Sasuke menyadari jika Hinata menempati bagian nyaman di hidupnya. Dan Sasuke tak mau Hinata terenggut darinya.

Sasuke tak pernah terfikir bahwa gadis kecil manis yang takut dengannya di pertemuan pertama mereka bisa menjadi teman yang nyaman bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memang ketus dan kejam , tapi siapa sangka Hinata yang pendiam dan santun itu justru membuatnya mulai menyukai Hinata. Rasa suka itu berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa aneh yang tak juga Sasuke pahami.

Yang pasti Sasuke tak mau Hinata mejauh darinya. Apalagi tak ada di sekitar Sasuke. Sasuke butuh Hinata. Untuk masa sekarang dan mungkin di masa depannya kelak.

"Sebentar, aku mau bilang a-aku.." kata Sasuke tergagap

Terputus, susah payah Sasuke menelan ludah mengumpulkan kata-katanya.

Deg deg deg suara detak jantung Hinata.

Dalam heningnya, Sasuke memperhatikan jarinya yang terpaut indah dengan Hinata.

"kenapa ini, aku tak tahu yang akan Sasuke lakukan... " suara Hinata dalam hati.

Hening

Mata Sasuke Hinata beradu. Suara hening bertalu menyembunyikan gaduh yang menghentak di dada mading-masing insan.

Mata keduanya menyiratkan rasa ambigu yang tak mereka pahami. Terlalu dini bagi kawula muda itu menyimpulkannya dalam frasa.

Hening

"H...Hinata a-aku meny" ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh deritan pintu.

"Kakak pulang" suara Itachi niisan

Itachi membuka pintu utama. Terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang memegang Hinata.

Kan Hinata itu caem-caem impian Itachi.

Segera Itachi bejalan cepat , mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lho, Sasuke ngapain kamu pegang-pegang Hinata-chan. Nggak boleh, pokoknya nggak boleh" Teriak Itachi sembari melepas paksa tangan Sasuke.

Itachi aja belum pegang-pegang tangan indah Hinata, idih kenapa Sasuke nyerobot duh.

Dasar adik durhaka. Ucap Itachi dalam hati

"Maaf...maafkan Itachi niisan , makan malam untuk kalian berdua ada di dapur. Jaa...

Setelah sadar dari keheningan dan berpamitan , Hinata buru-buru berjalan cepat sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa aneh.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap tak rela punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Harusnya Sasuke sudah akan berucap sesuatu yang penting.

"Sial . Dasar nii san tak tahu waktu" ucap sebal Sasuke

 **Revisi dikit**

 **EYD nggak baku**

 **N kesalahan typo sana sini**

 **#reviewsangatberharga**

 **Terima kasih**


	2. a strange thing's about Sasuke

**HARI KU TENTANG MU**

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

But story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA & PATNER

Horeeee..Hinata bahagia . Akhirnya hari ini, setelah 6 hari Mikoto baasan sudah sembuh juga bibi Kaneko sudah kembali bekerja jadi Hinata terlepas dari belenggu bantuin Sasuke. Horee...hip bip hip ...horeee

Akhirnya malam ini Hinata bisa tidur nyenyak. Sembari mengerjakan tugas di kimia untuk besok yang hampir selesai, tiba-tiba Hinata teringat Sasuke yang memegang tangannya .

"Apa maksud Sasuke-kun ya,?" pikir Hinata.

Jantungku terasa aneh, aku tak bisa menyapa langsung lagi. Pasti aku menyembunyikan wajah yang tiba-tiba terasa panas saat kami berpapasan. Jadi seperti orang asing. Begitu pikir Hinata.

Hinata duduk di kelas 1D SMP. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di kelas 2B. Sasuke dan Hinata bersekolah di Konoha gakuen. Sasuke bilang, nantinya akan melanjutkan ke SMA Kirin seperti Itachi niisan .

Dimana musim panas akan berakhir 2 pekan lagi, musim semi akan menyapa. Sekolah akan mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar baru dari kota lain seperti yang selama ini terjadi. "Apakah aku mengajukan diri saja ya, tapi itu hanya berlaku saat kelas 2 nanti" pikir Hinata.

Hinata tidak suka saat Sasuke bersikap mendiamkannya. Itu menyiksa.

Memang dari kepindahan 4 tahun yang lalu, Hinata lah yang bersikap ramah terlebih dahulu , yang menawarkan kue jahe dan jus tomat kepada Sasuke. Hinata yang selalu mengajak Sasuke. Mungkin saja sikap Sasuke yang sedikit pendiam, ketus serta acuh tak acuh membuatnya sulit mengekspresikan diri.

Sangat berbeda dengan Itachi niisan yang supel dan menyenangkan.

Saat mengunjungi tetangga baru, Ibu Hikari bersama Hinata mengantarkan kue jahe yang baru mereka buat.

Karena sebelum pindah , Ibu Hikari mendapat hasil panen tomat dari nenek Hinata yang tinggal di Hokaido, jadi Ibu Hikari berinisiatif membawa sekeranjang tomat dengan setoples kue jahe hangat untuk tetangga sekitar.

Sebagai tetangga baru di komplek perumahan Fuji, Ibu Hikari telah berkunjung ke tetangga sekitar. Disamping kanan ada rumah keluarga Inoichi sedang di seberang jalan ada rumah keluarga Nara, keluarga Haruno serta keluarga Uzumaki.

"Nah Hinata-chan, sekarang bunyikan belnya. Ini tetangga terdekat rumah Mikoto baasan" ujar Ibu Hikari

Ding dong...ding dong... ding dong...bunyi bel bergema saat jemari mungil Hinata meenyetuh benda kotak tersebut.

"iya sebentar" jawab suara dari dalam rumah.

Mikoto bergegas membuka pintu rumah.

"Oh nyonya Hikari, sekarang sudah resmi pindah ya.

Putri mu?" ucap Mikoto seraya menyambut Ibu Hikari dan Hinata.

"iya. Putri sulungku namanya Hinata. Hinata beri salam ke Mikoto baasan sayang" ucap Ibu Hikari.

"S-selamat siang , saya Hinata Hyuuga. Senang berkenalan dengan nyonya. Ini kue jahe dari kami" ujar Hinata kecil sembari menyerahkan kue jahe bersama tomat kepada Mikoto baasan.

"ichhh...kau putri kecil manis yang sopan. Panggil Mikoto baasan saja ya sayang" jawab Mikoto.

"i-iya Mikoto baasan" ujar Hinata.

Bertiga Hinata dan duo nyonya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Nyonya Mikoto mempersilahkan tamu nya menikmati sajian teh melati yang mengepul dari teko set yang baru saja ia bawa. Dengan setoples cookies coklat, setoples kue selai coklat dan kue isi kacang merah yang tersaji indah di area meja.

" silahkan dinikmati Hikari-san. Hinata-chan coba cookies coklat bibi sayang" ujar Mikoto baa san yang menyodorkan sekeping cookies itu ke mulut mungil Hinata.

Anak kecil tiada mungkin menolak coklat.

Hal itu berlaku juga untuk Hinata.

Sudah 1 jam sejak kedatangannya bersama sang Ibu.

Dan bibir mungil itu tiada lelah mengunyah cookies coklat sementara mendengar perbincangan dua orang dewasa itu. Sesekali kepala nya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum kepada Mikoto baa san.

Entah topik apa yang mereka bicarakan Hinata hanya terus menikmati enaknya kue -kue coklat di depan mata nya.

Ibu Hikari mengambil teh sejenak mengguyur dahaga di tenggorokannya.

Mata sang Ibu melirik Hinata yang masih betah menguyah kue-kue itu. Coklat, Hinata sangat menyukainya.

Lalu mata sang Ibu terbelalak, setoples cookies coklat tinggah separuh dari sebelumnya. Dan kue isi selai coklat juga sudah seperempat dari isi semula .

"Hinata-chan , sudah. Hinata sudah makan banyak kue -kue nya. Nanti habis kue Mikoto baa san" sergah Ibu Hikari sebelum sang putri tercintanya menjamah kembali toples indah tersebut.

Mikoto tersenyum . Ini adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri di mana ada yang begitu menyukai kue -kue coklatnya. Anak-anak juga suami nya bahkan jarang memakan hasil olahan jerih payah sang Ibu.

Tapi...

Kan Uchiha trio tiada memakan makanan yang manis-manis #mamagakpeka #

"Maaf ya Mikoto-san , Hinata chan menghabiskan kue-kue mu. Putriku ini memang menyukai coklat. Juga aku rasa sudah cukup lama kami berkunjung, kami pamit dulu" ucap Ibu Hikari.

"Tak apa Hikari-san. Aku suka Hinata-chan menyukai kue-kue buatanku. Hinata chan juga sangat lucu. bolehkah Hinata main sejenak sampai nanti sore Hikari-san.

Bagaimana kalau bersama bibi, kita membuat jus tomat untuk putra-putra bibi. Kita buat juga kue bersama, pasti menyenangkan.

Aku iri padamu Hikari san. Ahh..padahal aku sangat ini memiliki putri yang semenggemaskan ini" puji Mikoto sembari mencubit gemas pipi bundar Hinata.

"Bagaiman Hinata, apa kau mau bermain sejenak di sini?" tanya Ibu Hikari.

Hinata memainkan dua jemari kecilnya di depan dada sejenak berfikir ,lalu berujar " B-baiklah baasan, Hinata mau"

"Ibu pulang dulu ya sayang, nanti sore Ibu jemput disini , jaa" pamit Ibu Hikari setelah mendapati jawaban Hinata.

Selang 1 jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Itachi pulang.

Semerbak harum kue brownis coklat panggang menyeruak. Kue yang dibuat telah matang.

"Aku mau mencicipinya. Kelihatannya enak" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Mikoto terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata dengan liur hampir menetes.

Ahh..tidak sia-sia ternyata les memasak yang dipelajari dari kelas tata boga terdahulu.

"Hinata mau coba, ini buka mulutnya, aaaa" Mikoto berucap sembari menyodorkan sekeping kue yang telah disajikan di piring menuju mulut mungil Hinata.

"Kami pulang" ucap Itachi seraya membuka pintu rumah. Sasuke mengekor di belakang , sebelah tangan membawa buku mata pelajaran.

"selamat datang, Ibu di dapur Itachi, Sasuke" jawab Mikoto baasan.

"Oh, itu siapa Bu. Anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Mau berteman dengan kakak Itachi dan Sasuke?" Tawar Itachi sembari menjulurkan tangan kepada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam.

Setelah satu suapan kue dari Mikoto baasan, ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan kedatangan putra dari nyonya rumah.

Kakaknya ramah dan hangat. Pikir Hinata.

"N-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Maaf, saya tetangga baru," ucap Hinata dengan wajah menekuk ke bawah. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan lelaki raven seumuran yang menatap sinis padanya.

"Kau. Kenapa bersama Ibuku. Kenapa bikin kue brownis . Aku tak suka" cerca Sasuke.

Mikoto shock. Kenapa Sasuke sinis begitu. Ada masalah apa hari ini.

"Itachi, kau apakan adikmu? Sasuke mengapa bersikap seperti itu? " ujar Mikoto.

Refleks Itachi mengibaskan kesepuluh jari nya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun Bu, Sasuke saja yang sensi kamus salah bawa aku yang di salahkan" ucap Itachi.

"Bukan salah Itachi niisan. Huuhh yang benar saja? Kakak yang kemarin pinjam kamus bahasa inggrisku,

kenapa kakak mengembalikannya kamus ringan bahasa Spanyol. Gara-gara itu aku dapat nilai 71 untuk tugas dari guru dan semua itu salah kakak" ucap Sasuke berapi-api.

Hinata dan Mikoto baasan yang menyaksikan jadi terheran sendiri.

Bukannya nilai 71 sudah bagus.

Tapi pemikiran si bungsu uchiha tak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya.

Ambisi nilai sempurna adalah 100. Seperti kiat yang diajarkan Papa Fugaku.

Sebelum perang bersaudara terjadi, harus segera di lerai pikir Mikoto.

"Sudahlah Itachi, minta maaf kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke maafkan kakak ya. Sasuke sayang, Mama sedih jika kalian berdua bertengkar" ucap Mikoto sembari menghapus setetes air yang tadi ia ambil dari gelas dimeja dapur.

Cara jitu ala Mikoto untuk segala masalah #hahahahaha

Itachi sudah tak mempan trik lama sang ibu tetapi sebagai anak yang sulung , ia merasa harus memberi contoh yang baik maka dari itu Itachi menjabat tangan sang adik sembari berucap maaf.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, berhubung anak bungsu termanja sang ibu, mana bisa Sasuke melihat sang Ibu cemberut, apalagi sedih dan menangis.

Justru Sasuke lah yang paling peka terhadap hati Ibunya, walaupun Sasuke menyembunyikan dengan sifat pendiam seperti sang ayah.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kakak. Mama aku kan sering bilang, kami tidak bisa menghabiskan kue brownis mama yang manis. Lalu kenapa jumlahnya sampai 2 piring begitu. "ucap Sasuke sembari menatap horor dua piring besar yang telah tersaji tumpukan kue brownis nan menggoda.

"Oh itu bukan untukmu atau Itachi . Kue ini mau mama berikan ke Hinata-chan sekeluarga. Tetangga baru kita.

Oh di lemari es ada jus tomat kesukaanmu Sasuke. Tadi Hinata-chan yang membawa dan membuat jus tomat bersama Mama. Dan Itachi, kau bilang mau kue jahe kebetulan tadi dapat tomat dan kue jahe dari tetangga baru. Ada di meja samping lemari es ya. Mama akan mengantar Hinata-chan pulang dulu" ucap Mikoto baasan.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata.

Menatap sejenak.

Sebagai anak kecil, Sasuke tahu juga ia tak seharusnya bersikap tak baik ke orang asing.

Mama Mikoto bilang, kita harus baik dang jangan jahat. Walau Uchiha diam dan ketus, bukan berarti ia jahat lho..

"mmmm.. kau... maaf tadi aku jahat padamu. Aku tak bermaksud begitu... hanya brownis membuat gigiku sakit dan akan ompong...dan terima kasih tomatnya" Sasuke berucap kepada Hinata.

"Anak mama...ohhh ...bagus Sasuke, kau harus berteman baik dengan Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan mau berteman dengan Sasuke" ujar Mikoto baasan menunjukkan wajah merayu pada anak kecil di hadapannya.

"I-iya , a-aku akan berteman dengan Sasuke " ucap Hinata ,wajahnya malu menatap Sasuke yang masih tanpa ekspresi .

Aku dan kau adalah teman.

Hinata dan Sasuke berteman.

Menurut Hinata, pasti menyenangkan mempunyai banyak teman. Jadi Hinata tak pernah menolak siapa pun yang mau berteman dengannya.

Menurut Sasuke teman adalah pilihan yang kau pilih , jadi Sasuke hanya berteman dengan yang ia pilih.

Untuk Uzumaki Naruto serta teman kompleks Fuji, tentu Sasuke tidak bisa menolak pengaruh Mama Mikoto itu hal itu.

Rabu pagi Hinata bagun secepat mungkin. Rutinitas Hinata merapikan kamar dan membantu Ibu Hikari menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hinata-chan sudah bangun , sudah mandi ?" tanya ayah Hiashi yang sedang melihat berita pagi sebelum bekerja.

"Iya, aku akan membantu Ibu di dapur. Ayah mau kopi atau teh?" tawar Hinata.

"Segelas teh madu ,dan tolong kau bangun kan Hanabi" jawab sang ayah.

Sarapan sudah selesai, Ayah akan berangkat mengantar Hanabi ke SD Konoha melalui rute baru. Biasanya Ayah Hiashi melalui sekolah Hinata, namun karena penutupan jalan maka Ayah terpaksa hanya bisa mengantar Hanabi saja.

"Hinata -chan benar tidak apa-apa berangkat sendiri. Rute bis tidak sampai kompleks ini , Ayah Ibu khawatir" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Saat di depan rumah, tanpa sengaja Ibu Hikari melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sepeda motor dari garasi. Tanpa Hinata duga , sang Ibu memanggil Sasuke meminta bagaimana jika Hinata ikut ke sekolah bersamanya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke bawa sepeda motor. Bukannya setiap hari Sasuke di antar sopir menggunakan mobil keluarga . Pikir Hinata.

Terlebih Hinata merasa aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Ibu Hikari.

"Ayo, aku tak mau terlambat pagi ini. Akan macet di jalan utama karena pawai seni rakyat" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang telah bersiap di atas sepeda motor mengulurkan helm untuk Hinata. Hinata menerima helm, segera memakainya, berharap pada jantungnya semoga tidak berdegup aneh lagi. Selain itu Hinata tak mau nilai kehadirannya mendapat nilai jelek.

Tak sampai 35 menit sampai juga Hinata dan Sasuke di sekolah. Sasuke mengendari sepeda motor dengan kencang membuat Hinata yang takut jatuh tanpa sengaja memeluknya.

Masih pagi, belum banyak siswa yang datang.

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir sepeda motor, Sasuke segera mematikan mesin motornya.

"sepertinya kau terlalu nyaman memeluk punggungku, kau akan seperti ini sampai kapan Hinata-chan" goda Sasuke.

Muka Hinata memerah, hendak melepas helm namun malu. Lalu Hinata turun dari sepeda motor.

"Haduwh gimana nih, sejak kapan Sasuke mesum begini. Apa karena berlibur di kota besar Sasuke jadi seperti ini" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Tepatnya bulan lalu Sasuke berlibur kota Tokyo ke rumah sang nenek. Sasuke bilang ia ingin jalan-jalan melepas stress.

Kalau menurut Hinata ini bukannya Sasuke melepas stress di kota Tokyo.

Hinata yang dapat stress setelah Sasuke ada di Kyoto lagi.

Hinata merasa Sasuke menatapnya dengan lain, bukan seperti sahabat akrab kemarin. Ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik bakwan itu. Salah salah salah..ada maksud lain dibalik tatapan itu. Terparah adalah minggu itu.

Minggu dimana dia bilang "aku mau ..." emang Sasuke mau apa.

Setelah itu,Hinata tak tahan dekat-dekat Sasuke.

"Helo ...helooo Hinata . Kau melamun? " ujar Sasuke yang melepas helm Hinata.

Wajah Sasuke dan Hinata tak lebih dari 10 cm.

Muka Hinata yang memerah terlihat oleh wajah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin menyukai pemandangan menggemaskan ini. Tak rela Hinata berpaling ke lainnya.

Sasuke ingat saat liburan ke Tokyo bulan lalu, tanpa sengaja Sasuke bertemu teman grup fotografi yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Pertemuan yang ia sesalkan, ternyata Gaara meminta tolong padanya dengan menyerahkan sebuah foto. Foto gadis kecil berambut sebahu, berpipi chubbi sedang tersenyum indah sembari memberikan makan wortel ke kelinci. Meminta bantuan menemukan cinta masa kecil Gaara.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa. Tak bisa memupuskan rasa simpati yang telah terpupuk menjadi sesuau yang bernama benih-benih cinta yang menyebar di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke paham persaan aneh ambigu itu akhirnya ia temuka apa maknanya. Maka secepat kilat Sasuke pun merasa harus segera memiliki Hinata..

Bukan Itachi niisan, bukan Sabaku Gaara atau pun lainnya.

Pokoknya Hinata punya Sasuke.

Maka dari segeranya Sasuke kembali di Kyoto, ia memulai mendekati Hinata. Menatapnya penuh damba. Sosok dewi idaman pria. Dan Sasuke lah pria beruntung yang akan mendapatkan hati Hinata Hyuuga.

Walaupun harus merubah segala sikap tak apa, untuk Hinata Sasuke sanggup melakukan semuanya.

Harusnya juga Sasuke bisa menyatakan sayangnya pada Hinata tempo hari.

Semua salah Itachi niisan.

Mungkin sekarang kesempatan bagus.

"Sini Hinata, mendekatlah padaku" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata. Membaui harum gadis indahnya.

Dag deg ...dag dig dug... Jantung Hinata bertalu. Ini menyiksa sekaligus menyenagkan.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke kun? Ujar Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Dua hati bertalu merdu. Berirama membentuk suara hening hati . Akankah ini berlangsung indah. Untuk kita, Hinata. Pikir Sasuke

"Aku mau... aku...

aku mau...mengetes saja. Aku kan punya kharisma jadi harusnya semua wanita takluk kepada ku" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Hening

Segera Hinata mendorong Sasuke sambil menggerutu sebal " apa-apaan itu. Huh kharisma. Kau mempermainkanku Sasuke. Sebal sebal sebal.. aku pulang minta anter Naruto saja kalau gitu"

Ackhhh bukan itu maksudku, benar bukan itu Hinata.

"Aku mau...aku mau kau hanya melihatku. Hanya aku , tolong terima rasa ini. Aku suka padamu. Aku menyayangimu Hinata Hyuuga" itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Itu yang harusnya di ucapkan.

Tapi ternyata kenyataan tak semulus rencana. Oh Kamisamaaaaa...

" **Terima kasih padamu**

 **Man teman reviewmendukungku**

Thanks to: **semua pembaca**


	3. aku menemukanmu,,,gadis kecil manisku

**HARI KU TENTANG MU**

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA &PATNER

Tap...tap.. tap langkah tegas Sabaku Gaara melewati ruang kelas di SMP Konoha Gakuen. Sengaja ia berangkat pagi hari untuk menikmati suasana asrinya sekolah baru. Sekolah yang ia pilih untuk program pertukaran pelajar .

Memandang sekitar, dan tertegun melihat seorang siswi yang setelah ia cermati nampak familiar di ujung persimpangan kelas.

Berfikir sejenak, segera Gaara mengeluarkan selembar foto.

" **Akhirnya kutemukan kau, gadis kecil manisku"** gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Mungkin Rabu pagi ini bisa menjadi hari keberuntungan bagi Sabaku Gaara.

Tap...tap...tap...

Gaara berlari secepat mungkin mengejar siswi tadi.

"Ackhh sial... dimana Hinata berbelok tadi" kehilangan jejak gadis manis kecilnya sungguh membuat Gaara kesal.

Pasti akan kutemukan , pikir Gaara.

Yang penting Gaara sudah tahu jika Hinata bersekolah di sini. Sekarang Sabaku Gaara harus ke ruang kesiswaan mengisi formulir kepindahan dan menemukan gadis kecil manisnya.

Teettttt...teetttt...teeetttt... bel sekolah berbunyi, para siswa bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Pagi murid-murid, kelas 2 B hari ini mendapat siswa baru silahkan memperkenalkan diri " ucap Pak Kakashi selaku wali kelas.

Gaara berjalan menuju tengah ke depan meja teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan mulai menyapa.

"Halo, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Murid pindahan progam pertukaran pelajar dari Suna Gakuen. Alasanku ikut pertukaran pelajar dan pindah ke sini adalah untuk belajar mengenal area Kyoto. Dan juga menemukan gadis kecil manisku Hinata Hyuuga. Sekian, boleh aku mendapat tempat duduk ku Guru?" ujar Gaara.

Bias-bias kekecewaan terlihat di wajah siswi kelas 2 B. Mereka tidak menyangka teman baru yang terlihat sebagai lelaki idaman baru di sekolah ternyata sudah menetapkan hati untuk satu gadis.

Sasuke yang duduk di sudut kanan kelas terkejut melihat Sabaku Gaara berada di kelasnya. Juga bagaimana Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata bersekolah di sini . Suatu hal yang tak terprediksi oleh Sasuke.

Saingan untuk mendapatkan Hinatanya. Pikir Sasuke serius.

Lalu kejadian tadi pagi saat di parkiran mencuat kembali, mengingat Sasuke harus berupaya ekstra mendapat Hinatanya kembali.

"Iya...kau bisa duduk di sudut kanan sebelah sasuke" ucap Guru Kakashi.

Gaara berjalan ke arah sasuke sejenak mengenali Sasuke yang merupakan teman fotografinya.

Gaara tak tahu jika Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Melihat Sasuke, Gaara merasa bahagia setidaknya ia bisa beradaptasi secepat mungkin.

"Aku menemukannya Sasuke...Akhirnya aku menemukannya" ujar Gaara begitu duduk di samping Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau telah mengatakan semuanya?"tanya Sasuke datar menutupi kegelisahan yang ada.

Sasuke tahu dengan benar siapa maksud dari pembicaraan Sabaku Gaara sekarang ini.

"Belum...aku belum bisa berbicara dengannya. Nanti pasti kutemukan dan ku nyatakan semuanya. Apa kau tahu Hinata Hyuuga sekolah di sini? Benarkah kau tak tahu Hinata bersekolah di sini?" Tanya Gaara menggebu.

"Baiklah murid-murid, buka buku matematika bab 22" ucap Guru Kakashi membuat Sasuke dan Gaara menunda percakapan yang ada. Memulai kelas yang membosankan seperti biasanya.

Hari pun berlanjut membosankan seperti biasa.

Seharian ini Hinata Hyuuga terlihat seperti sosok lain. Bukan teman yang biasa mereka kenal. Sosok ini judes,sewot, dan menyebalkan. Jauh dari sikap manis Hinata yang biasanya.

"Naruto-kun, antar kan aku pulang" ujar Hinata ke Naruto yang sedang mengemas tas.

Wajah Hinata yang terlihat kesal, menyebarkan aura hitam membuat Naruto takut menolak permintaan Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto.

Hinata bersama Naruto melangkah menuju parkiran sekolah.

Puk...terasa tangan seseorang menyentuh kepala Hinata. Mendongak sekilas, melihat Sasuke yang menatap balik dengan senyum jailnya.

" Masih marah dengan yang tadi pagi? Heemmb... kau terlihat jelek cemberut seperti ini" goda Sasuke.

Shock tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke setelah keusilan Sasuke tadi pagi ia berlari.

Hinata berlari menjauh dari Sasuke,

Sasuke mengejar Hinata,

Naruto berwajah cengo melihat 2 teman sekompleksnya bersikap aneh.

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin, berharap terbebas dari Sasuke dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan buggg

...

"Aww... please deh jangan ngalangin orang donk" sewot Hinata.

Orang berambut merah berwajah emerald hijau hanya termenung melihat gadis yang memarahinya. Selama jam istirahat tadi Gaara berupaya mencari Hinata tapi nihil. Dan sekarang tanpa di duga, Hinata muncul di hadapannya.

Keterpanaan Gaara membawa bencana. Hinata yang jatuh dan marah-marah, berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan pandangan teman-teman yang menatapnya terheran.

Gaara berbalik melihat Hinata yang menjauh, menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan menemukan Sasuke yang terlihat mengejar Hinata . Serta seorang pemuda berambut kuning ceria yang terus berceloteh sembari mengejar Sasuke.

Gaara berdiri, menghalangi laju Sasuke .

"Kau mengenal Hinata Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tajam.

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat Gaara akan megetahui semuanya. Lebih baik mendeklarasikan di awal, berusaha mempertahankan daripada ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

"Ya aku mengenal Hinataku. Gadis yang akan menjadi milikki. Aku tak bisa memberikannya pada siapapun. Bukan kau Gaara , bahkan kakakku Itachi nii tak akan merebut Hinata dariku.

Kita memang teman, dan cinta tak bisa memandang kau teman atau lawan. Yang ku tahu, rasa cintaku melebihi obsesimu pada gadis kecil manismu itu. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. Dan perasaanku pada Hinata adalah kesungguhan yang tulus" ucap Sasuke.

Gaara tertegun. Apakah ia akan merebutkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Gaara tak memungkiri bahwa Hinata Hyuuga telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona. Badan mungil tinggi 140 cm itu memiliki kulit seputih salju, mata amethist indah, wajah bulat oval berhidung kecil, berbibir mungil dan berpipi chubby . Membuat Gaara yakin bukan hanya Sasuke yang menginginkan Hinata. Pastilah banyak laki-laki yang mengidam-idamkan wanita indah itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Gaara tak akan mundur. Cinta kecilnya akan menjadi cinta selamanya. Dan keyakinan inilah yang menuntunnya sampai ke sini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendapat Hinata sebagai kakasihku. Dari awal akulah yang mencintai gadis manis kecilku itu. Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Perasaanku pada Hinata bukan obsesi semata tapi itu kesungguhan hatiku Sasuke" ucap Gaara tegas.

Tatapan berapi terlihat dari dua pemuda . Naruto yang menyaksikan bergidik ngeri, lalu berlari menjauhi mereka. Naruto tak mau menjadi korban di antara perkelahian yang ada. Selama ini Naruto menganggap Hinata itu cantik dan sopan ramah tapi bukan tipe seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto hanya menganggap teman sahaja.

Sasuke yang menyadari ketiadaan Naruto tersenyum mengejek kepada Gaara lalu berucap

"Baiklah...kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih Hinata. Apakah kau Gaara atau aku" ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan melalui Gaara dengan senyum mengejek.

 **Terima kasih pembacaku**

 **#salamhormat**


	4. pernyataan 2 cinta

Ok,,,kita lanjutkan cerita gaje nggak jelas ini.

Mudah-mudahan tetap ada yang sudi membaca #amiiin

#terimakasih *sabaku no yanie, *nur724, * azura hatake, *diantowati, *izumikaori, *namsoyo, * NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 dkk

Naruto belongs

The story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA & PATNER

Hinata menatap hasil tulisan buku diari yang telah selesai di isi.

Keinginan , suka, duka dan rahasia Hinata tumpahkan di buku diary yang ia namakan "book'id life". Dari kisah masa kecilnya hingga sekarang. Kejadian hari Rabu ini menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Bahkan rasa suka yang selama ini Hinata pendam tersimpan rapi di buku diary yang bertengger manis di bawah lampu meja belajar.

Kamar bernuansa violet cerah berharum lavender menenangkan.

Kamar kecil yang menjadi privasi bagi pemiliknya, tertuang foto-foto indah terpampang memenuhi kamar.

Di kamar Hinata terpajang foto keluarga, foto Hinata saat bersama teman kecil di Suna, foto Hinata bersama teman kompleks Fuji, serta foto Hinata bersama Sasuke saat perayaan musim panas.

Tentu semua foto di ambil oleh Ibu Hikari yang gemar mengabadikan momen indah kehidupan. Momen penting di pajang di dinding rumah, di kamar Hinata untuk momen Hinata, di kamar Hanabi untuk momen Hanabi dan di satu folder album yang membingkai indah kenangan keluarga.

Semua Ibu pasti tanpa sadar menyukai momen menyegarkan ingatan lama tersebut.

Dan akan tersenyum bahagia mengingat betapa banyaknya hal yang telah dilalui.

Ternyata begitu banyak waktu yang telah berlalu.

Tentang suatu perasaan tak hanya tertuang dalam tulisan bisa jadi perasaan yang dalam tertuang dalam potret gambar. Itulah yang mendasari Ibu Hikari menyukai fotografi sejak Hinata lahir.

Menatap foto-foto yang berjejer rapi, menggumamkan betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke sembari menatap foto kecil mereka dan memikirkan hari besok jadwal olahraga menyebalkan.

Mata Hinata teralih ke foto semasa ia di Suna. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah teman-teman kecilnya, berfikir apa mereka tetap mengingat Hinata. Hinata, teman mereka yang begitu gembul berpipi bulat seperti bakpao dengan semu merah muda setiap di goda bahwa Gaara si tuan panda merah menyukainya. Antara malu dan mau menangis. Hinata hanya memendam kata dalam lidah kecilnya dan berakhir dengan semua semu merah muda di wajahnya.

Sungguh cerita anak kecil yang begitu menggelikan. Pikirnya saat ini.

Disamping foto Suna, ada satu foto aneh saat Hinata kecil kini menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Sebuah foto dimana Hinata kecil di sodorkan sebuah lolipop besar oleh lelaki kecil berambut merah dengan siluet langit orange yang begitu indah.

Ahh...dimana itu. Lelaki kecil berambut merah.

Aaa...apa ? Lelaki berambut merah?

Ingatan Hinata memutar kembali kejadian tadi siang dimana dia dengan tidak sopannya menabrak dan memarahi lelaki tersebut.

Hinata tak yakin, walau sekilas pemuda itu mirip tuan panda teman sekolah di Suna sebelum ia pindah ke Kyoto sekeluarga, tapi Hinata tak mau menduga-duga.

Mengingat apa yang telah Hinata lakukan pada korban berambut merah _tabrak lari_ tadi siang membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Kenapa Hinata memarahi orang yang tidak bersalah, kenapa ia marah kepada orang asing.

Menguatkan tekad sebagai anak yang baik, Hinata akan meminta maaf kepada lelaki tersebut.

Dan berharap, semoga lelaki asing bukan seorang pendendam yang jahat tak bisa memaafkannya.

Benarkah asing ?

Kamis adalah jadwal olahraga kelas 1D. Kelas olahraga kali ini adalah lari jarak pendek berkelompok di arena lapangan basket .

Hinata payah dalam olahraga dan dia tidak suka itu.

"ino...bantulah aku ya, jadi pasangan lari cepat hari ini. Kalo bersama chouji, nilaiku takkan bagus" pinta Hinata

"baiklah-baiklah, jangan merengek seperti itu Hinata" ucap Ino.

"Wah...wah Hinata -chan, apa kau akan lari sprint berkelompok, haha...haha... berusahalah yo, aku akan mendukungmu" sorak Naruto berkumandang keras semenjak para siswa kelas 2B memasuki arena lapangan basket.

Sebenarnya para siswa kelas 2B hendak bermain sepakbola , tapi langit mendung gelap beserta rintik hujan yang turun mengurungkan niat mereka.

Alhasil, mereka berbagi arena olahraga dalam ruangan ini.

"Humm..iya Naruto-kun, a-aku akan berusaha" ucap Hinata.

Disamping Naruto ada Sasuke yang bersikap jaim tersenyum culas, entah meremehkan atau bahagia melihat Hinata kesulitan kali ini.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Hinata melihat rambut merah. Lelaki berambut merah itu terlihat maju mendekati area 1D, tepatnya maju ke hadapan Hinata.

Mata emerald hijau itu tak lepas memandang antusias Hinata . Hinata yang merasa risih, berfikir apa lelaki itu dendam padanya.

"Sumimasen, a-aku kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak Anda dan ucapan buruk saya..., tolong ma...maafkan saya" ucap Hinata gugup.

Gaara terenyuh mendengar permintaan maaf Hinata. Gaara berfikir apa Hinata tidak mengenalinya.

Mengenggam tangan halus Hinata, Gaara berucap " Tak apa. Aku memaafkanmu, Hinataku"

Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap lalaki di depannya

"Hinataku, apa maksudnya?" ucap Hinata.

"tuan panda merah Suna, aku Sabaku Gaara. Permen lolipop , apa kau tidak mengingatku. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku, setiap saat aku mengingatmu, mencintaimu" ucap Gaara membuat para penonton terbengong akan adegan yang mereka lihat.

Masih untung Guru olahrahga belum hadir di sini .

Hinata masih mencerna info dari Gaara.

Sasuke tak tahan dengan adegan drama picisan yang Gaara lakukan.

Sasuke maju, melepas tangan Hinata yang di genggam Gaara.

Wajah kesal dan marah Saauke menjelaskan kecemburuan yang memuncak.

"Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi Hinatamu Sabaku Gaara. Hinata itu bukan milik siapa pun. Jangan mengklaim seenakmu sendiri. Hinata belum menerima cinta siapa pun" ucap Sasuke dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan amarah yang ada.

Sementara para siswa di arena lapangan basket ini bercuap-cuap meneriakan kalimat-kalimat ambigu di antaranya

"kyaaaa...Hinata aku tak tahu kau memiliki pangeran tampan merah yang romantis.."suara Ino

"Hinata,, kau sangat beruntung. Laki-laki gentlemen yang sempurna. Andai aku mendapat seseorang seperti dia, aku pasti menerimanya" ucap Tenten

"Huhh..aku tak tahu ternyata selama ini Sasuke menyimpan cinta untuk Hinata" ucap Shikamaru dengan sikap tenangnya.

Krik...krik...krikk

Krik.. ...

Hening...

"Sasuke mencintai Hinata... itu.. itu pasti tidak benarkan?" ucap Karin kakak kelas 2B yang langsung patah hati.

Membuat barisan fans setia Sasuke patah hati.

"yo..Hinata,, kau pilih siapa Hinata? Sasuke atau Gaara?..ahh..aku tak menyangka ternyata kau mendapat 2 pangeran tertampan di sekolah..haha" ucap Naruto memperkeruh pikiran Hinata

"Terima...terima...Ayo Hinata, terima cinta Gaara.. tidak, tidak terima cinta Sasuke saja .. "

Suara berisik itu terus berputar di kepala Hinata.

Hinata yang sekarang berdiri diantara Gaara dan Sasuke menatap dua pemuda tersebut bergantian.

Hinata hendak berucap,,

Ini salah ini pasti mimpi...ini mimpi buruk..

Hinata harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini

"Tolong ...tolong hentikan..aku ...aku tak menerima siapapun...maaf" ucap Hinata sedikit lantang.

"Kenapa Hinata, harusnya kau terima aku"..ucap Gaara.

"Bukan, Hinata itu punyaku..bahkan selamanya" tegas Sasuke.

Lalu suara komentar teman-temannya serta suasana rumit ini.

Hinata tak tahan lagi, tak sanggup.

Hinata merasakan tangannya menjadi dingin.

Pusing hebat tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya, suara menyiksa itu bergema semakin keras, keringat dingin menetes deras di dahi, wajah bersemu merah muda berganti memucat

Lalu...

Brukkk...

Hinata jatuh pingsan

Sasuke hendak menggendong Hinata,

Gaara tak mau mengalah , harusnya ia yang menggendong Hinata.

Saat perebutan terjadi,

sebuah suara menginterupsi..

"ada apa ini...apa yang terjadi? ..kenapa Hinata jatuh di lantai" tanya Guru Sasori.

"Hinata pingsan Guru" ucap cepat Ino.

Guru Sasori pun langsung berjalan ke tengah arena lapangan basket lalu segera menggendong Hinata menuju UKS dimana Tsunade bertugas.

"Cepat tolong dia" ucap Guru Sasori sembari menidurkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur.

Menatap Hinata sejenak, menyerahkan kepada Tsunade lalu kembali ke arena lapangan basket untuk memberikan tugas kepada kelas 2B dan mengambil nilai lari untuk kelas 1D.

Tsunade memberikan perawatan yang di butuhkan Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata tidur dalam beberapa jam.

Ino dan temannya shock atas pingsannya Hinata. Hendak memberitahu Ibu Hikari, namun Ino berfikir Hinata pasti tidak mau membuat keluarganyaa khawatir. Ino juga tak habis fikir, tak bisakah Sasuke dan Gaara bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata.

Kini semua siswa sekolah tahu Hinata menerima 2 pinangan cinta, dan pinangan siapa yang akan diterima tiada yang tahu.

 **Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan Anda.**

 **#manteman**

 **#terimakasihpembaca**


	5. nona Y diantara tuan X dan tuan Z

Naruto belongs to

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HYUUGA HINATA & PATNER

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Membaui ruangan putih penuh obat. Aahh, pasti di UKS.

Mengedarkan pandangan mata, jam 11.30. "Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku merasa lelah" Pikir Hinata

Berupaya bangun, Hinata mengangkat tubuh, bersandar di bantal, tangannya meraih segelas air di meja terdekat. Meminum perlahan, mengembalikan kesadaran.

Tsunade masuk dan menyapa " Kau sudah sadar Hinata. Sudah merasa lebih baik?

Aku rasa kau terkejut akan suatu hal, dan jangan terlalu banyak berfikir ya"

"Iya, baik Tsunade sama " jawab Hinata.

Tet..teeet...teetttrr. bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ino,Sakura,Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menjenguk ke UKS bersama.

"Kemana 2 pangeran Hinata tadi, bukan setidaknya mereka yang harus melihat Hinata segera setelah pengungkapan cinta dramatis tadi. Aku takut kalau nanti ada siswi yang iri dan membully Hinata" ucap Ino.

"Tadi aku melihat Sasuke dan Gaara bergegas keluar. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah ada di UKS.

Bully? Haha..itu adalah pernyataan ketidakmampuan mereka membuat Gaara atau Sasuke jatuh hati, kenapa juga hari iri. Lagipula kita pasti melindungi Hinata yo Sakura" ucap Naruto sembari menyenggol mesra bahu Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau bodoh...kau lupa Hinata itu pemegang sabuk hitam judo. Dia pasti bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Menurut pengamatanmu, Hinata akan memilih Sasuke atau Gaara, Shikamaru?" Ucap Sakura menatap Shikamaru di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku tak tahu,mungkin Sasuke lebih berpeluang. Sepertinya selama ini Hinata nyaman dengan Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu UKS. Ada yang aneh, bukannya kata Naruto Sasuke dan Gaara sudah keluar duluan tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjenguk Hinata.

Lalu mereka masuk ke ruang bernuansa putih itu.

"Hinata, kau sudah sehat. Syukurlah...ya, apa Sasuke dan Gaara tidak kesini?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata terdiam, setelah ia bangun hanya Tsunade sama dan mereka yang baru ia lihat.

"Dua idiot pengganggu itu.

Aku mengusir mereka. Terlalu bising, mereka berdebat saat wanita tertidur, ckckckck memalukan sekali"sahut Tsunade sama yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata

"Aku harap kau tidak mimilih manusia aneh itu Hinata. Shikamaru sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu" lanjut Tsunade

Shikamaru terenyak, di balik ketenangannya, degup jantungnya bergemuruh. Apakah sikap khususnya pada Hinata terbaca jelas oleh sosok yang lebih tua itu.

Sedang Hinata, tersenyum tipis menanggapi gurauan Tsunade sama.

"hahaha... mana mungkin Shikamaru menyukai Hinata. Shikamaru itu anti perempuan, Tsunade sama" ucap Ino.

Yang lain pun membenarkan.

Sedang Shikamaru masih berkutat dalam diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bawa Hinata-chan ke kelas dan nanti tolong antarkan ke rumah" ujar Tsunade sama.

Bersama-sama berjalan menuju kelas 1D, Hinata di pegang Ino. Membantu menjaga keseimbangan, antisipasi apabila Hinata jatuh karena badannya yang masih lemah.

"Hinata, Hinata kau sudah sembuh. Apa ada bagian yang sakit. Ini kue cinnamon roll dari toko kesukaanmu dan nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Ok?" ucap Sasuke yang datang terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

Gaara datang kemudian, dengan sekantong plastik berisi botol isotonik dan kue brownis coklat bertabur harum cinnamon yang ia sodorkan kepada Hinata.

"Kau pasti membutuhkannya, minum dan makan segera. Jangan sakit lagi, gadis kecil manisku dan nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu, ya" ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengambil alih pemberian 2 pemuda di depannya. Sakura meneliti wajah sinis Sasuke dan wajah penuh harap Gaara.

"Setidaknya jangan berbuat onar dan membuat Hinata jadi korban lagi. Dan pernyataan cinta kalian, bisakah kalian bersikap sportif. Untuk pulang nanti, aku dan Ino yang akan mendampinginya." Ujar Sakura memupuskan harapan 2 pangeran sekolah itu.

" Yahh... sayang , ternyata Sakura dan Ino protektif hahaha...semangat yo...Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang." Ujar Naruto sembari merangkul Sasuke dan Gaara di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Berjalan ke kelas 2B, dimana Sasuke terus berupaya melepas rangkulan Naruto di lehernya.

Dan para siswa memandang aneh Naruto yang menggeret Sasuke dan Gaara , bahkan ada yang tersenyum terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan absurd itu.

Mata indah Hinata memandang haru Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru. Berterima kasih pada Kamisama untuk teman baik hati yang Hinata miliki.

"Oh..tadi yang membawa aku ke UKS siapa ya? Apa Sasuke ataukah Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"tidak,tidak ,tidak...bukan 2 pangeran itu , yang mengantarmu adalah Guru Sasori. Sedang 2 pangeran itu masih saja berdebat sedang kau terjatuh dilantai" ucap Ino sarkatis

"Ingat Hinata, pilihlah yang pasti... pasti cinta kamu, pasti setia, pasti mampu membuatmu tersenyum selalu dan pasti ingat pajak jadian buat kita, iya kan ino?" saran Sakura yang di hadiahi tos tangan oleh Ino.

Tentang Sasuke, Hinata tak tahu jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya. Sungguh hatinya bahagia.

Dan tentang pemuda berambut merah tadi, semenjak teriakkan tak jelas dari teman-teman sekolah Hinata tahu namanya Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Sepertinya Hinata tak asing dengan marga itu.

Hinata setia mendengarkan saran kedua teman wanita yang masih memberikan saran yang makin lama makin ajaib. Hinata tersenyum mungil menanggapi saran tersebut.

Shikamaru terus berjalan di belakang 3 wanita menuju kelas 1D. Menghirup aroma shampo lavender yang menusuk ke hidung saat angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut tebal hitam violet di depannya. Memperhatikan rona kebahagiaan di wajah ayu itu. Shikamaru tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sungguh ia menyukai suasana ini. Saat bersama Hinata.

Apakah Shikamaru harus ikut memperebutkan Hinata seperti langkah 2 pemuda idiot tadi. Ah...tentu tidak. Shikamaru harus berfikir secara matang dan memahami perasaan yang sekarang di rasakannya. Apakah sekedar nyaman sebagai teman atau lebih dari rasa itu. Itu masih menjadi misteri yang harus Shikamaru kuak.

Sampai sudah di kelas 1D. Teman sekelas menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan siapa yang akan Hinata pilih. Untunglah, ada Sakura dan Ino yang menjaga dan manghalau Hinata dari kejamnya netter anggota kelas.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya berlanjut.

Kurenai sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mengajarkan pelajaran matematika yang sungguh sulit, dianggap momok mematikan bagi Hinata dan sebagian besar mayoritas kelas.

Teett...teetttt...Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah anggota kelas 1D. Kurenai sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Seisi kelas mulai keluar teratur pulang , termasuk Hinata bersama Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru.

Mereka pulang menggunakan sopir dari keluarga Nara.

Setelah menurunkan Sakura dan Ino di rumah masing -masing, tersisa Hinata yang dusuk di kursi belakang, Shikamaru dan Pak Sopir di kursi depan.

Rumah Hinata sudah terlihat. Pak Sopir memberhentikan mobil.

"Hinata, kau mau berangkat bersamaku besok. Kita bahkan bisa berangkat pulang pergi bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru menoleh ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak usah. Ayah Hiashi akan mengantar aku seperti biasanya, Shikamaru" ujar Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih tumpangannya Shikamaru, Pak Sopir" lanjut Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil. Keluar lalu berdiri melambaikan tangan ke mobil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu, tersenyum tipis.

" Cinta pertama yang begitu manis ya tuan muda" goda Pak Sopir yang memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku tak belum di konfirmasi resmi sebagai cinta, Pak" jawab Shikamaru.

Mobil melaju menuju rumah keluarga Nara.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat tawaran Shikamaru. Rona merah muda menjalari wajah manis berpipi chubbi itu.

Hinata hendak masuk ke dalam rumah saat Itachi niisan menyapa.

"Hei , Hinata-chan. Oooo... wajahmu bersemu, apa kau baik-baik saja. Pasti kau bersemu bertemu aku kan. Ah.. Hinata-chan, kau masih kecil saja manis. Bagaimana kalau besar nanti menikah dengan Itachi niisan. Hmmm.. oooo...wajahmu semakin memerah, pasti kau mau kan?"

Hinata tak tahan mendengar rayuan Itachi nii yang makin lama makin tak di mengerti Hinata.

Brummm...brummmm

Suara motor terdengar. Motor Sasuke memasuki rumah. Setelah memarkir dan melihat wajah Hinata, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Itachi niisan.

"Plakk...jangan berucap hal-hal aneh sembarangan lagi Itachi nii. Hinata adalah milikku...jangan goda Hinata, karena Hinata kepunyaanku. Dan saat besar nanti, Hinata tetap milikku, jangan berharap kau bisa menikahinya" ucap Sasuke setelah memukul kepala Itachi nii.

Itachi cengo melihat deklarasi Sasuke.

Ini pertama kali Sasuke bersikap serius menanggapi godaan Itachi nii kepada Hinata.

Padahal sejak kepindahan Hinata 4 tahun lalu, Itachi selalu bersikap gemas dan selalu menggoda Hinata. Karena Hinata itu cantik dan lucu. Dan Itachi nii juga menyukai Hinata, maka Itachi makin gencar menyatakan kalimat rayu gombal sejak 2 tahun belakangan.

Itachi berfikir, apa saat ini ia akan kehilangan Hinatanya. Tetangga unyu-unyu imutnya, kenapa jadi di sukai Sasuke. Tidak, itu tidak boleh.

"Tidak..tidak...Sasuke, Hinata itu kesukaan Itachi nii. Lagian sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perhatian ke Hinata" ujar Itachi niisan sembari mengelus-elus kepala yang masih berdenyut akibat tangan Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas, menatap Sasuke dan Itachi nii. Hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak mau terjebak dalam situasi diantara 2 lelaki.

Hinata merasakan kepala nya pening, melihat Sasuke dan Itachi nii berseteru membuat nya merasa lelah. Segera Hinata berjalan menuju rumah.

Meninggalkan duo Uchiha dalam perseteruan mereka.

Saat Sasuke dan Itachii nii masih berbincang mengenai Hinata kepunyaan siapa.

Sedang di teras rumah, Mama Mikoto menatap 2 anak lelakinya. "yes...yes..yes... akhirnya Hinata-chan akan menjadi putriku...menantu idamanku.. siapa pun yang terpilih, tak masalah" ujar Mama Mikoto dalam hati sedang senyum kepuasan lebar terpancar di wajah penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Aku pulang, Ibu kau dirumah? " ucap Hinata setelah membuka pintu utama.

"Ya..Ibu di ruang tamu, Hinata" jawab Ibu Hikari.

Hinata berjalan menuju Ibu Hikari. Melihat Ibu Hikari yang sedang ada di sofa panjang sambil menatap siaran tv drama korea favoritnya.

Hinata lalu mendekati Ibu Hikari kemudian memeluk perut sang Ibu.

"Ada apa Sayang? Kau ada masalah, hmmm. Tugasmu sulit atau ada yang lain?" tanya Ibu Hikari sembari tangan kanan sang Ibu mengelus pucuk kepala sang anak sulung.

Antara ragu bertanya atau tidak. Hinata tidak yakin, buku diary akan memberikan solusi untuk masalah hati. Walaupun dalam diary itu tersimpan satu nama lelaki pujaan, namun di hadapkan dengan kenyataan sekarang Hinata jadi ragu cinta mana yang akan ia pilih.

"Sayang, ibu akan mendengarkan. Ingat, ibu penjaga rahasia yang handal, ok" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Lalu bersandar di kursi sofa. Cerita hari ini mengalir dengan indah melalui mulut manis Hinata. Namun Hinata mengganti nama nya sebagai siswi Y, Sasuke sebagai siswa X dan Gaara sebagai siswa Z. Setelahnya, Hinata meminta sang Ibu menceritakan pengalaman cinta pertamanya. Dan tentu kisah cinta sang Ibu bersama Ayah Hiashi.

Setelah berbagi cerita, Hinata jadi lapar.

Hinata dan Ibu makan siang bersama, oh..bukan makan siang karena sekarang sudah jam 15.30. Terlalu menikmati cerita, dan sekarang mereka lapar.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata bergegas ke kamar berganti pakaian dan akan membantu Ibu Hikari membereskan rumah. Saat menatap dinding, Hinata mengambil foto bersiluet langit orange. Kemudian turun mencari-cari keberadaan sang Ibu.

"Ibu...ibu..." teriak Hinata.

"Ya..Sayang Ibu sedang mencuci piring. Kenapa?" ucap Ibu Hikari.

"Ini...foto aku dan siapa Bu?" tanya Hinata menyodorkan sebuah foto 2 anak kecil bersiluet langit orange.

Mengingat- ingat foto lama itu. Rambut merah..rambut merah itu mengingatkannya pada... Karura.

Ya Sabaku Karura temannya selama Ibu Hikari sekeluarga masih di Suna. Itu pasti anaknya, ahhh si tuan panda merah kecil. Ibu Hikari tersenyum mengingat foto ini. Setelah ini, ia akan mengirim email menanyakan kabar terbaru. Semoga Karura sekeluarga baik selalu.

"Itu foto Hinata dan Gaara. Kau ingat Hinata, kau memanggilnya tuan panda merah. Kau sangat akrab dulu, kau bahkan memberikan boneka kecil panda dengan warna tubuh merah, yang Ibu jahit ulang dengan kain katun merah sepanjang garis berwarna hitamnya. Hahaha... dulu kalian sangat serasi. Ah.. ibu dan nyonya karura bahkan sempat berfikir untuk menjodohkan kalian" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Hinata membeku di tempat.

Jadi ... orang asing tadi benar tuan panda merah.

Tuan panda merah, Sabaku Gaara.

Benar lelaki pertama yang di sukai Hinata?

Bagaimana ini, apakah Hinata harus memilih Gaara.

Atau ada pilihan lain.

"Kami pulang" ucap Ayah Hiashi dan Hanabi. Karena ada les , jadi mereka pulang jam 16.00.

"Kak Hinata, kenapa kau melamun di sini" ucap Hanabi menepuk ringan bahu Hinata.

"Anak-anak, kalian mandi dulu" ujar Ibu Hikari kepada Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Ayo kak, kita mandi dulu. Nanti baru bantu Ibu" ucap Hanabi sembari menarik tangan Hinata menuju lantai 2.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Hinata duduk di kasur lalu melihat foto yang masih di pegangnya. Merasa lelah, Hinata meletakkan foto tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi.

Mungkin berguyur di bawah air yang dingin, bisa menenangkan fikirnya dan memberikan jawaban untuk segala keraguan.

 **TBC**

 **#thankspembacasetia**

 _ **Terima kasih NillaariezqysekarrSarry470**_

 _ **Nyonya Mew,**_ iya masih belajar EYD (salam hormat ) aku kan berusaha lagi.

 **#thanksreadernimteetttt..p**


	6. kebun penuh rahasia

Naruto belongs to

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA & PATNER

Sudah hari kesepuluh. Ibu Hikari memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Roti berisi selai coklat dan segelas susu hangat yang tersaji di depan anak sulungnya itu belum tersentuh. Sosok gadis kecilnya itu masih sibuk tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Bukannya mau berspekulasi sendiri, namun menurit pengamatan Ibu Hikari yang telah menjelajahi garam kehidupan mungkin usia remaja Hinata meruntut ke soal perasaan ambigu, aneh yang tak dipahami kawula muda itu. Mungkin cinta, mungkin kagum, mungkin suka. Entah hal mana yang tengah di hadapi Hinata-chan nya kini.

Mungkin kisah cinta remaja anak sekolahan sekarang lebih kompleks. Bahkan menyaingi keseriusan cinta diantara 2 pria dan wanita dewasa yang penuh kematangan.

Dimana usia tidak menjamin seberapa nyata dan dalam perasaan seseorang. Kadang 2 orang dewasa tersebut bertingkah layaknya permainan anak kecil, tarik ulur cinta yang pupus oleh masalah sepele semata. Dan kadang cinta anak kecil yang terhubung melalui godaan-godaan usil teman-teman sekitar mampu menjelma menjadi cinta terdalam yang akan kau dapatkan.

Tidak seperti masa Hikari muda dulu. Yang berteman saat memasuki bangku smp, menyatakan perasaan masing-masing saat bangku sma, dan akhirnya berlanjut dengan keseriusan Hiashi membina keluarga kecil bersamanya.

Saat Hikari muda, apabila teman wanita nya patah hati maka mereka akan berekreasi ke arena publik sembari melihat pemandangan indah. Pemandangan dimana mereka menikmati lelaki indah lain bukan pria brengsek yang mematahkan hati. Berharap salah salah dari lelaki indah itu menghampiri dan menawarkan cinta manis untukmu. Ahaahahaha, pengalaman muda Hikari dan Karura yang menggelikan saat sekarang ia teringat akan masa itu.

Ibu Hikari pekan lalu akhirnya bertemu dengan Ibu Karura. Ibu Karura mengujunginya di kompleks Fuji, karena ternyata anaknya Sabaku Gaara bermukim di perumahan kompleks Yama. Kompleks perumahan baru di area pemukiman ini. Ibu Karura mengatakan jika sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Gaara tinggal di sini tapi ternyata si anak bungsu mengatakan ingin mandiri. Jadi ia membiarkan Gaara disini bersama seorang asisten rumah tangga dan pengawal pribadi yang akan melaporkan apapun kepada tuan Rei dan nyonya Karura.

Mereka bertemu melepas rindu, berbagi cerita keadaan masing-masing hingga cerita seputar perkembangan anak mereka. Dari Karura, Ibu Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sabaku Gaara melalui akselerasi kelas dan sekarang putra bungsu dari keluarga nyonya Karura tersebut bersekolah di SMP Konoha Gakuen kelas 2B. Hal itu menjelaskan saat dimana Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh menanyakan foto saat Hinata kecil.

Rabu sore di mana Hinata sibuk menanyakan siapa yang di foto bersama Hinata. Berlatar pemandangan rumah sore hari di rumah lama mereka di Suna.

Apa benar dulu ia dan pemuda berambut merah itu berteman akrab? Memori Ibu Hikari mengulang kembali ke hari itu.

Ibu Hikari menjamu Nyonya Sabaku di ruang tamu keluarga, ruang mungil namun tetap nyaman dan efisien.

Ibu Karura memperhatikan potret masa lalu hingga masa sekarang. Potret di dinding menjelaskan pada Ibu Karura di mana Hinata berkembang dari seorang anak kecil cantik telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu mempesona.

"Gaara menyukai Hinata sejak kecil. Bahkan selama ini Gaara mengkoleksi foto Hinata. Aku pikir akan bagus jika mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan semoga harapanku, kita akan menjadi satu keluarga bisa terwujud Hikari-san" ucapan Ibu Karura yang terus tergiang di benak Ibu Hikari.

Sebenarnya itu akan terlihat bagus. Yang selama ini Ibu Hikari tahu, selama di Suna Hinata suka bersemu merah muda apabila di dekat Gaara.

Hanya mungkin sekarang situasinya telah berbeda, jadi Ibu Hikari belum memberikan jawaban apapun untuk keinginan nyonya Sabaku itu.

"Hinata, mau Ibu gantikan dengan nasi kare? Apa kau tak berselera, Sayang" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Hari minggu ini suasana rumah keluarga Hiashi sepi. Hanya ada Ibu Hikari dan Hinata, sedang Ayah Hiashi dan Hanabi ikut memancing bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

Ayah Hiashi sudah menawarkan apa Hinata mau ikut, namun Hinata memilih bersantai di rumah saja ungkapnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berdiri membawa sepiring roti isi selai coklat dan segelas susu tadi ke tempat penyimpanan makanan.

"Nanti saja Hinata makan, sekarang Hinata belum lapar. Bagaimana kalau Hinata dan Ibu berkebun dulu, mumpung masih pagi" ucap Hinata sembari mata indahnya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.50.

Berkebun memang hal menyenangkan.

Tiada mungkin menolak, terlebih berkebun adalah hobi Ibu Hikari.

Sebenarnya minggu ini pun rencana nya sore nanti Ibu Hikari akan membersihkan gulma di pekarangan rumah .

"Baiklah, sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita tanam bibit bunga mawar hari ini" ujar Ibu Hikari sembari membereskan dapur.

Segera setelah berganti pakaian, Ibu Hikari dan Hinata membawa bibit-bibit mawar yang telah di _stek_ 2 minggu yang lalu ke sebuah ember sedang, memasukkan sekop besi kecil dan peralatan lainnya lalu mengangkut ember itu ke halaman depan rumah.

Halaman belakang adalah area bibit, tanaman sayur dan buah, sedang area halaman depan untuk bunga. Itu lah ketentuan Ibu Hikari.

Hinata dan Ibu Hikari mulai menggali tanah menggunakan sekop besi kecil. Mengatur kedalaman dan jarak yang tepat untuk bibit bunga mawar mereka.

Ibu Hikari menjabarkan tentang mawar, cara penanaman, perawatan serta waktu hidup si bunga cinta.

Berbicara tentang cinta, Ibu Hikari mencoba menanyakan tentang siswi Y. Sang Ibu mulai menduga jika siswi Y adalah Hinata, sedang siswa Z pasti Gaara, lalu siapa si siswa X?

Sembari masih sibuk menanam bibit pohon mawar, Ibu Hikari memulai percakapan.

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaan siswi Y terhadap siswa X dan siswa Y sekarang?" tanya Ibu Hikari dengan tangan masih menggali lubang tanah selanjutnya.

"Siswa X dan Siswa Z masih berupaya mendekati siswi Y. Mereka mendatangi siswi Y setiap bel istirahat berdering. Mereka mengirim sms aneh bin absurd kepada siswi Y tersebut. Siswi Y membuka diary lamanya, menemukan jika dulu ia memiliki sesuatu rasa untuk siswa Z. Dan ia masih menyukai siswa Z. Siswi Y menerima dan bersikap baik terhadap siswa Z.

Tapi kenapa siswi Y tidak merasakan jantung berdegup. Siswi siswi Y justru merasa jantungnya bedegup kencang saat siswa X mendekatinya. Walau belakangan terakhir sikap siswa X jadi dingin dan tak berkata sebanyak kemarin, namun siswi Y merasa nyaman dengan siswa X yang bersikap normal" ujar Hinata dengan kedua tangan menanam bibit pohon mawar.

"Jadi sikap kemarin dari siswa X itu bukan normal Hinata, hihihi"ucap Ibu Hikari cekikikan.

"Bukan ... bukan seperti itu Ibu. Hanya sikap siswa X itu seperti orang yang buka dia sebenarnya. Siswa itu menjadi pribadi lain demi mendapat siswi Y" ujar Hinata dengan tangan masih berkutat dengan bibit pohon bunga mawar.

"Ibu rasa perasaan siswi Y kepada siswa Z itu kebahagiaan sesama teman dan kepada siswa X adalah cinta. Lalu apa siswi Y sudah menjelaskan perasaannya kepada siswa Z. Setidaknya, siswi Y harus mengungkapkan bila perasaannya sekarang telah berubah. Jangan menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan kepalsuan, karena cinta yang lalu bukan tentu cinta yang sekarang" ungkap Ibu Hikari dengan tangan yang masih fokus menggali tanah untuk tempat bibit mawar selanjutnya.

"Oh ya Hinata. Tentang buku diary, kenapa rak buku diary berantakan. Apa kau mengambil buku diary lamamu, Sayang? "tanya Ibu Hikari.

Saat membersihkan ruang perpustakaan lusa, Hikari mendapati satu rak atas nama Hinata berkurang 1 bar dan keadaan buku di rak Hinata juga acak tak sesuai tahun kapan ditulisnya diary tersebut.

Ibu Hikari melatih Hinata mengungkapkan apa yang di lalui melalui menulis buku diary. Hal positif karena Hinata dulu hanya menyimpan perasaan dalam buku itu. Dan kini, setidaknya Ibu Hikari menjadi _diary hidup_ dimana Hinata menceritakan hal-hal apapun padanya. Mempererat ikatan antara anak dan ibu keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Seingatnya, barisan buku diary lengkap terakhir kali Ibu Hikari merapikan 1 bulan yang lalu.

"oh...Hinata hanya mencari sesuatu, Bu" ucap Hinata dengan mata menatap tanah.

Hinata tahu Ibunya dapat menerka apa itu, dan Hinata hanya enggan menatap senyum sang Ibu.

 _Senyum ibu-ibu yang terlalu penasaran tentang percintaan anaknya_

 **#setiapemakjugabegitusich**

 **#authorjugadikepoinemakmelulu**

"Apa kau masih juga menuliskan siswi itu di buku diarymu Sayang?" lanjut Ibu Hikari.

"Iya, aku melanjutkan buku diary Bu" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"A-aapa , aku menulis diary terbaru ku saja, Bu. Bukan tentang siswi itu" jawab Hinata gugup mengibas-ibaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh tanah, setelah memahami maksud pertanyaan sang Ibu sebelumnya.

Hahahhah..tawa Ibu Hikari menggema melihat tingkah lucu putri sulungnya.

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut.

Kegiatan menyenangkan yang tak pernah di lewatkan Hinata.

Seburuk apapun suasana hatimu, berkebunlah dan berbagi cerita itu akan meringankan hatimu. Apabila bukan seseorang untukmu berbagi, maka tanaman hidup, hewan atau benda mati sekalipun tak mengapa.

Ucap Ibu Hikari pada Hinata.

Dan percakapan antara Ibu dan anak tersebut terus berlanjut hingga matahari hampir membentuk sudut bayang 90 derajat.

Di samping dinding rumah Hinata ada Sasuke yang niat paginya mencuci motor kesayangannya. Tapi ternyata _menguping_ Hinata itu lebih menyenangkan.

Jadi sejak jam 7.10 tadi pagi hingga jam 08.30 di mana sang Mama Mikoto mengeluarkan suara merdu guna mengundang putra bungsunya untuk makan pagi. Fokus Sasuke adalah mengorek informasi berharga dari suara-suara yang berhembus mesra dari tempat sebelah menuju indra pendengarannya.

Itachi yang heran melihat Sasuke, berdiri dibelakang sang adik dan melongokkan kepala ke rumah samping. Ikut menguping pembicaraan Ibu Hikari dan Hinata.

Kakak beradik itu berdiri dengan sabar di balik dinding pemisah itu.

Dan hal terpenting yang di dapatkan dari aksi absurd duo uchiha adalah siapa siswa X, siswi Y dan siswa Z serta buku diary. Buku diaru yang menjadi kata kunci semua perasaan Hinata pada siapa akan berlabuh.

"Kalian tidak akan sarapan pagi ini?" suara merdu Mama Mikoto menggelegar mengagetkan aksi duo Uchiha itu.

Suara merdu itu membuat Ibu Hikari dan Hinata menoleh ke arah rumah kediaman Uchiha. Hinata terkaget mendapati Sasuke dan Itachi di belakang dinding pembatas melihat ke arah mereka.

Hinata tahu jika jarak rumah bereka hanya 1 meter dan dinding tipis pembatas itu tak tahan redam suara.

Jadi percakapan rutin pagi ini terdengar nan jauh hingga menjadi topik menguping untuk kakak beradik itu.

"Sasuke, kau bilang akan mencuci motor. Mana yang dicuci, basah juga belum. Lalu kau Itachi, bukannya Mama memintamu mengajak Sasuke sarapan ke dalam" suara merdu nan bising dari Mama Mikoto membuat Sasuke dan Itachi nii mundur teratur dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo, Bu . Hinata sudah lapar. Berkebunnya ini juga sudah bibit terakhir " ujar Hinata.

Segera merapikan peralatan berkebun di teras dahulu. Lalu Ibu Hikari dan Hinata mencuci tangan dan kaki, masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing bergegas mandi kemudian berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Lalu di kediaman nyonya Mikoto. Sang Ibu masih saja mengomentari bagaimana saat duo Uchiha ini masih bayi ataupun sudah bertumbuh makan saja masih susah.

Itachi yang duduk di samping Papa Fugaku menatap sang ketua rumah dengan pandangan memohon. Mengisyaratkan supaya sang Ayah dapat menghentikan lajur ceramah sang Ibu yang tiada akhirnya.

Menyesap kopi yang tersisa di cangkir yang tergeletak di meja, sang ayah berucap "sudahlah istriku, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu. Kasihan anak-anak sepertinya mereka kelaparan"

Di interupsi sang suami, Mama Mikoto menatap wajah kedua anaknya. Berfikir nanti juga sayurnya akan sayang jika menjadi dingin.

Memudarkan hasrat marah menggebu kepada dua putra tercintanya.

"Yah.. baiklah kita sarapan dahulu. Sasuke jangan lupa cuci motormu dan Itachi nii bersihkan kamarmu" ujar Mama Mikoto tegas.

"Hn" ucap Itachi nii dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Percuma melawan sang Ibu, pasti kalah jua.

Lalu acara makan bersama keluarga Uchiha pun di mulai.

Berlanjut dengan pengerjaan tugas oleh anggota keluarga masing-masing.

Dan selama di hari minggu , Sasuke terus memikirkan tentang buku diary Hinata.

# **sampaisinidulu**

 **#lanjutnantilagi**

 **Terima kasih man teman**

 **Salam bahagia kepada pembaca**


	7. rasa ini memang untukmu

Note : masih belajar EYD yang tepat, OOC,AU, n typo's

 **TERIMA KASIH PEMBACA**

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HINATA HYUUGA & PATNER

Semenjak kehadiran Gaara yang mendekati Hinata, Sasuke perlahan mengubah strategi. Apalagi Sasuke mengetahui bila si tuan pada merah Sabaku Gaara memiliki kisah khusus dengan Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke memahami bahwa sikap goda usil rayu gombal yang telah di lakoni 3 minggu belakangan memang tak sesuai karakternya jadi Sasuke memilih menjadi dingin lagi ke Hinata.

Seakan kenyataan ikut bersikap , Hinata malah tampak menjauh darinya . Itu bukan maksud Sasuke. Kalau begini terus kapan Hinata menjadi miliknya.

Terlebih sikap Hinata yang seakan bahagia menerima segala bentuk hadiah dan perhatian dari si tuan merah, membuatnya meradang dalam hati.

"Sasuke, Mama ke rumah Hinata sebentar ya, " ucap Mama Mikoto di Minggu malam .

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Mama Mikoto, bergegas turun lalu melihat Mama Mikoto yang membawa setoples kue percobaan yang akan di uji cobakan pada gadis lugu itu.

Mama Mikoto memang mengirimkan kue-kue racikan kepada Hinata. Semenjak Hinata-chan menyukai bahkan hampir menghabiskan kue-kue milik Mama Mikoto di kunjungan pertama dahulu, setiap akhir pekan pasti sang Nyonya Uchiha itu mengirimkan berbagai kue atau pun berbagai makanan untuk tetangga sebelah rumah.

Mama Mikoto juga bilang jika kedua putranya tak becus dalam memberikan nilai untuk kue yang di anggap indah oleh sang nyonya rumah.

" Tadi Mama ke rumah Hinata. Hinata mengacungkan jempol dan berbinar bahagia mencicipi kue buatan Mama. " ujar Sasuke yang masih mengingat bagaimana sang Ibu rumah tangga berceloteh merdu di waktu lalu dan berakhir dengan kalimat "hanya Hinata yang akan mama bagi kreasi kue terbaru".

Jujur tak mengapa, alhasil Sasuke dan Itachi nii terbebas dari jeratan produk gagal dengan rasa manis berlebihan. Walau tak semua kue itu manis, namun Sasuke tetap menganggap hobi tata boga sang nyonya rumah adalah bencana yang harus di antisipasi dengan cara sebaik mungkin.

Dan sampai sekarang kegiatan _cipta kreasi kue_ sang Ibu terus berlanjut.

"Aku ikut" ujar Sasuke keras.

"Untuk apa Sasuke ikut ? " tanya Mama Mikoto.

Terheran sejak kapan Sasuke jadi ingin ikut ke rumah Hinata. Apa mungkin Sasuke juga ingin mencicipi kue bersama Hinata -chan ya. Pikir Mama Mikoto dalam hati.

"Aku...akan meminjam buku ke Hinata" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan pemikiran sang Ibu.

Itachi acuh tak acuh. Cara modus aneh Sasuke menggelikan. Bagaimana seorang kakak kelas meminjam buku dari angkatan di bawahnya. Tak mau repot, kali ini Itachi nii membiarkan trik Sasuke.

Trik?

Trik?

Sejak kapan Sasuke pakai trik,

Sejak Itachi nii menemukan buku absurd _trik cinta 100% ampuh diterima._ Antara menggelikan atau Sasuke yang hampir putus asa. Ternyata cinta anak smp serunyam kehidupan masyarakat umum.

Masa prakerin Itachi nii di terbilang cukup menyenangkan. Setelah 2 bulan berjalan, ilmu dari jurusan akutansi yang di ambil Itachi nii terbukti membantu dalam pengelolaan Bank SasaveM dengan tagline _sabaku's save your money._ Sebuah cabang usaha dari group Sabaku.

Selama masa prakerin ini membuat _intensitas pendekatan ke Hinata-chan_ mengalami kemunduran. Tiap hari Itachi nii memang bertukar kabar dan mengirim sms mesra ke Hinata-chan.

Namun Itachi nii merasa bila Hinata sudah sedikit berubah. Untuk baik, cantik dan menggemaskan masih sama. Hanya sekarang jika kebetulan Itachi nii ada waktu bebas seperti Jum'at kemarin, kenapa Hinata nggak mau JJM alias _jalan-jalan mesra_ sama dia. Tak seperti tahun lalu di mana Hinata _enjoy_ aja di ajak main ke mana-mana.

Kalau begini ceritanya Itachi nii bisa kalah saing sama Sasuke.

"Plakkk," tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Itacchi

"Itachi, kau menonton tv atau melamun. Nak" ucap Papa Fugaku pelaku utama di balik penderitaan sang putra sulung.

Kesadaran Itachi kembali. Setelah tersadar , Itachii nii meringis kesakitan.

"Papa, jangan keras-keras dong. Tepukan tangan Papa itu sakit tahu" ujar Itachi nii.

Papa Fugaku tersenyum penuh maaf. Niat iseng menyadarkan sang anak dari dunia _semi nyata_ itu membuat sang tuan rumah mendapat protes.

Untung Mama Mikoto sudah keluar, kalau tidak huhhhhh, bisa di ceramahin panjang.

Bukan Itachi nii dan Sasuke saja yang rajin mendapat lagu merdu dari sang ibu. Papa Fugaku setiap hari juga masih mendapat ceramah pagi yang hebat dari sang nyonya rumah.

Sudah kebal memang, tapi yang terbiasa itu bikin sakit kepala. Makanya sebisa mungkin kawanan ayah dan para putra Uchiha itu menghindari pidato panjang. Apalagi kalo bikin salah sampai Mama Mikoto marah, itu namanya bencana alam tiada akhir.

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulut sang ayah, setelah aksi melengok ke pintu utama yang masih terbuka lebar.

Lalu Papa Fugaku mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di meja.

"Papa akan ke ruang kerja memeriksa beberap file. Tolong tutup pintu utama, sudah malam Itachi nii" ujar Papa Fugaku kemudian.

Itachi nii mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja. Meneguk air dingin itu hingga tandas. Memperhatikan figur utama yang selama ini ia contoh. Tersenyum mengingat jika di balik sikap pendiam itu, ada sikap jail yang terkadang membuat Sasuke dan Itachi nii sendiri terheran -heran.

Itachi lalu berdiri, menutup pintu utama menggerutu perlahan dan kembali menekuni acara televisi.

Berbaur dengan sinetron ala-ala yang berakhir 2 jam pemutaran.

Ding dong...ding dong...

"Hinata -chan kau di rumah?" ucap Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke berujar dalam hati " kan Mama sudah tekan bel, kenapa pakai acara teriakin nama Hinata segala sich".

Selang tak berapa lama, suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Oh, nyonya Mikoto. Seperti biasanya tetap mencari Hinata-chan. Lho kog ada Sasuke juga" ujar Ibu Hikari terheran.

"Iya, Sasuke bilang ada buku yang mau di pinjam dari Hinata" jawab Mikoto kemudian.

Sasuke dan Mama Mikoto masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang nyonya rumah. Rumah dengan nuansa krem pastel yang damai menenangkan, seakan memiliki nuansa berbeda dengan kediaman Uchiha. Pikir Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu Mama Mikoto memulai percakapan.

"rumah ini kenapa sepi. Di mana Hiashi-san, Hanabi, dan Hinata-chan" ujar Mama Mikoto.

Sementara Ibu Hikari sedang di dapur membuat 2 cangkir teh panas untuk tamu malam ini. Lalu berujar singkat

"Hinata-chan ada, untuk Ayah dan Hanabi-chan mereka pergi memancing bersama keluarga Uzumaki dan belum sampai rumah"

Tadi jam 16.00 Ibu Hikari menghubungi anggota grup memancing itu. Dan Ayah Hiashi berujar, ia dan Hanabi mungkin sampai di rumah jam 19.30.

Walau weekend, tak menjamin jalan tidak macet. Begitu ucap sang Ayah Hyuuga.

Ibu Hikari kembali ke ruang tamu membawa 2 cangkir teh panas dan sepiring cemilan di nampan. Menyajikan dan duduk di samping Mama Mikoto.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.15. Berarti sudah 10 menit Ibu Hikari menjamu tamu Uchiha dan Hinata-chan belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong panggilkan Hinata di kamar. Ketuk pintunya, beritahu jika Ibumu di sini dan kau mau pinjam buku kan pada Hinata-chan" ucap Ibu Hikari.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ke kamar Hinata bukan hal yang tabu. Tapi semenjak perasaannya bertumbuh, ia seakan takut bila tak bisa berfikir jernih.

Perlahan pasti Sasuke mendaki tangga menuju kamar Hinata di lantai 2. Mengetuk menahan napas , menatap pintu berkusen indah itu.

Hinata dan Sasuke sering bermain bersama sejak menjadi teman. Tentu Sasuke sudah lama tahu di sebelah mana kamar Hinata. Jadi memang para nyonya rumah menganggap hal lumrah tentang anak-anak mereka yang bermain di kamar. Bahkan Hinata pun pernah menginap dengan keluarga Uchiha saat ia tak mau tamasya liburan 2 hari ke Tokyo dan lebih memilih bermain bersama Sasuke kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

Menyiapkan diri , kali ini rasanya seperti berperang. Degup jantung penuh genderang itu berbunyi keras.

"Hinata ...kau di dalam. Aku dan Mama mencarimu. Boleh aku masuk? Aku akan pinjam buku kamusmu" ujar Sasuke di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

Cklekkkk

Hinata muncul dengan rambut terkuncir indah. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah manisnya. Keringat itu turun ke leher putih jenjang sang gadis hingga terserap ke baju katun biru yang Hinata kenakan.

Membuat Sasuke meneguk saliva mendapati pemandangan menggiurkan ini.

"S-sasuke kau di sini. Aku...aku sedang merapikan beberapa barang di kamar" jawab Hinata.

Hinata terkejut Sasuke ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Bukannya biasanya hanya Mikoto Baasan yang mencariku. Kenapa Sasuke sekarang ada di sini. Aku ...aku kan lagi nggak cantik. Haduwhhh...bisa turun pamor begini caranya. Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Karena Sasuke telah bilang ada buku kamus yang akan di pinjam. Maka Hinata mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Walau bukan hal tabu karena sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke pernah berkeliaran di kamar Hinata.

"Sasuke, kau bisa mencarinya di rak dekat meja belajarku. Maaf...aku akan mandi sebentar, aku tak nyaman bertemu Mikoto baasan begini" ucap Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang berdiri dalam keterpanaan mencerna kalimat Hinata. "tak nyaman dengan keadaan begini" apa maksudnya. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan baju biru sedang dan celana selututnya. Wajah putih penuh peluh menggoda. Rona merah muda yang terlihat begitu manis.

Sejenak Hinata mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja kamar. Meneguk perlahan menghabiskan air yang ada sebelum selanjutnya ia berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan set baju yang terbungkis rapi dalam sebuah handuk.

Adegan Hinata saat meneguk air menjadi fokus Sasuke. Saat bibir mungil merah muda Hinata menempel erat di bibir gelas

 **#cobadibibirSasuke**

Dan air itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalir ke tenggorokan sang gadis.

Sasuke masih mencerna keindahan kilas balik yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Cklekk...pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Sasuke tersadar dari keheningan yang ia rasakan.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke rak dekat meja belajar memindai kamus apa yang akan ia jadikan korban. Melihat di dinding kamar violet berbau lavender menenangkan bahwa jajaran potret indah itu menjadi perhatian lain utamanya sekarang.

Ini foto Hinata bayi, saat balita,bersama ayah Hiashi Ibu Hikari, menjelang tk, lalu segerombolan anak kecil dengan tulisan Suna elementary school yang di pegang salah satu anak di foto tersebut. Berlanjut ke gambar sebelahnya, saat Hinata bersama kakek neneknya, saat kepindahan Hinata dan keluarga di kompleks Fuji.

Masih berderet rapi foto lainnya.

Sungguh foto yang indah. Sayang Sasuke tak membawa ponsel untuk mengabadikan kamar dan potret Hinata . Sialnya Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di kasur Hinata. Melihat kasur bersprei ungu bunga anggrek. Melihat ke meja belajar Hinata, dirinya menemukan satu foto berbingkai saat Hinata dan Sasuke memakai yukata serasi, merah muda sewarna bunga sakura dan biru laut indah.

Seakan pasangan serasi. Pikir Sasuke.

Beralih ke foto lainnya, satu foto dengan siluet langit orange seorang anak kecil berambut merah mengenggam permen lolipop menyodorkan ke gadis kecil manis berambut violet tebal berponi . pipi merah muda bersemu itu jelas terlihat dari tangkapan gambar yang tertera.

Dan Sasuke tahu anak kecil berambut merah adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara saingannya mendapatkatkan hati Hinata

Ackk... sial.

Sial

Foto yang sebegitu mudahnya merusak suasana hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha seketika itu.

Kalau begini kasusnya, bisa-bisa Sasuke terdegradasi dari zona hati Hinata. Tidaaaaakkkkk...

Mengambil foto siluet orange, hendak menyobek rusak menjadi bagian – bagian kecil namun Sasuke akan menjadi tersangka saat Hinata menyadari foto hilang di meja kamar saat ada Sasuke . Dan Hinata akan membenci Sasuke. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke meletakkan kembali foto itu.

Tak sengaja mata Sasuke melihat book"id life. Ada 2 sampul buku senada dan Sasuke mengambil buku terbawah. Sasuke membuka perlahan lembar pertama memperhatikan tulisan tangan dan tanggal yang tertera dan mulai membaca

Tiba-tiba

...Cklek. Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka Sasuke mengambil buku asal untuk menutupi buku book'id life yang merupakan buku diary Hinata.

Untung tidak ada yang berantakan saat tadi Sasuke _menggeledah_ rahasia si empunya kamar.

" Sudah ketemu kamusnya Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk ditangan.

Bagai adegan slow motion, penampilan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju A line berwarna biru cantik membuat Sasuke terpana. Harum lavender yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambut Hinata membuat Sasuke tak tahan merona.

"Sas, Sasuke -kun kau memerah, ada yang salah? Apa bukunya tidak kau temukan juga? Kenapa hanya diam" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke terpana. Masih dengan posisi berdiri memegang 2 buah buku. Tenggelam dalam dunia khayalan di mana Sasuke menyatakan cinta dan Hinata menerima cinta di kamar violet kepunyaan Hinata. Lalu saat bibir Sasuke hendak menuju bibir Hinata

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa" Hinata maju meyentuh dahi Sasuke. Hinata berfikir Sasuke mungkin sedang demam.

Merasakan sentuhan di dahinya, Sasuke terbangun ke alam nyata. Menatap Hinata, mendengarkan gemuruh jantung yang semakin berbunyi keras di dalam dadanya.

Hinata yang berada dekat di depan matanya, terlihat begitu mempesona.

"a...aaah, iya. Aku sudah sudah menemukan bukunya. Ayo kita ke bawah" Sasuke reflek memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu bersemu merah.

Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa sejak menatap Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya Hinata merasa terkejut.

Untunglah, merapikan kamarnya sudah selesai jadi Hinata tak malu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Kan tidak etis bila bra Hinata terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Lalu secepatnya Hinata mengambil baju A line biru kesukaannya membungkus set baju berserta bra dan celana dalam ke lipatan handuk besar.

Selama di dalam kamar mandi Hinata berfikir apa akan baik-baik saja jika Hinata hanya sekedar mandi bersih saja.

"Seharusnya aku membawa bedak wajahku, paling tidak. Kenapa hanya bb cream saja yang terbawa. Dasar Hinata payah" caci Hinata ke dirinya sendiri.

Saat berkebun Minggu pagi, Hinata yang telah mendapat petunjuk cinta dari sang Ibu memutuskan bila hatinya memang untuk lelaki idaman dalam buku diari book'id life tersayang. Lelaki dengan baju yukata biru laut di foto meja belajarnya.

Setelah ritual mandi bersih plus keramas, Hinata menatap cermin wastafel kecilnya. Mulai memakai tipis-tipis bb cream di wjahnya.

"Aku harus megeringkan rambut dulu. Sisir...dimana sisir.. ya...Kog nggak ada sich" ujar Hinata sebal.

Terpaksa Hinata keluar dengan gaun cantik dan rambut masih berbendel handuk kecil.

Saat menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, Hinata salah tingkah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Se-sebentar,aku akan menyisir rambut dahulu" Hinta pun melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan ke meja rias dan mula menyisir rambut semi keringnya setelah menggantung handuk kecil pada tempatnya.

Selama itu pula Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke melalui pantulan kaca rias.

Diam -diam menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Ahh...indahnya.

Lalu mengenakan sandal biru cantik kesukaannya.

"Ayo, tak enak Mikoto baasan menunggu kita" ujar Hinata yang berdiri menuju arah keluar dari pintu Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, membuat Sasuke yang telah membawa 2 buah buku di tangan berjalan di depan Hinata. Sedang Hinata mengekor di belakang setelah menutup pintu kamar violet itu.

"ackhhhh...Hinata sayang, kau begitu cantik" puji Mama Mikoto melihat Hinata yang berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Ibu Hikari mengangguk semangat membenarkan pendapat Mama Mikoto. Hinata Hyuuga begitu mempesona dengan baju A line biru langit, rambut hitam violet semi basah , sandal biru cantik dan rona manis bahagia di wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di sofa, Hinata duduk dengan Sasuke karena sofa panjang sebelah telah terisi Ibu Hikari dan Mama Mikoto. Sedang di ruang tamu, tersedia 2 sofa panjang saja maka Hinata pun _mau tak mau_ duduk dengan Sasuke.

"suasana canggung antar remaja. Kalo begini caranya kapan Hinata jadi putriku coba?" seru Mama Mikoto dalam hati.

"Baasan bawakan kue untuk Hinata, boleh Hinata coba dan beri pendapat ke Baasan, sayang?" ujar Mama Mikoto.

Sebelum Hinata datang, sebenarnya Mama Mikoto sudah meminta Ibu Hikari mencicipi kue yang dibawa. Namun Mama Mikoto berfikir jika Hinata adalah tujuan utama dan Hinata lah yang harus memberikan respon untuk kue itu.

Hinata mencomot satu keping kue, memasukkan ke dalam mulut manisnya, memindai rasa dan menelan perlahan.

"Hinata rasa kue ini terlalu manis Baasan,dan mungkin sedikit kayu manis bisa meningkatkan harumnya" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menyesap teh hangat perlahan sembari menikmati aroma yang ada.

"Bagaimana jika pekan depan kita buat kue -chan kan sudah 2 bulan yang lalu kita memasak bersama. Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke , kau mau sayang?" tanya Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke tersedak,

"kalo minum itu hati-hati Sasuke-kun" ujar Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan sang nyonya Uchiha.

Ulang tahun? Dirinya? Pekan depan?

Kalimat itu bagai angin tornado yang memporak-porandakan hari nya.

Saat tahu lalu saja, Mama Mikoto bersikeras membuat kue khusus untuk ulang tahun Sasuke . Dan hasilnya, trio Uchiha harus di opname 2 hari karena keracunan makanan yang di buat oleh sang nyonya rumah.

Padahal ayah Fugaku telah membelikan kue di toko roti langganan mereka.

Dan ternyata Mama Mikoto membuat resep khusus itu untuk hari ulang tahu Sasuke langsung.

Mana mungkin ada yang bisa menolak karena Mama Mikoto menyuapka satu per satu secuil kue buatannya ke anak anak dan suami tercintanya.

Tiada aksi icip-icip aman yang _menyelamatkan_ trio uchiha yang biasa di lakukan oleh Hinata-chan.

Masih untung, Mama Mikoto tidak ikut memakan kuenya. Mama bilang yang masak itu anti memakan sajian buat orang terkasih. Jadi selama Sasuke, Itachi nii dan Papa Fugaku bedrest di rumah sakit, masih ada Mama Mikoto yang sehat wal a'fiyat.

Dan resep itu adalah becana terburuk dari tahun-tahun lalu sebelumnya.

Lalu sekarang, apalagi?

Kamisama...tolong Sasuke.

Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

 **#jangankapokbacaceritajelekini**

 **#maafbanyaktypononEYD**

 **#mohondukunganmanteman**

Salam membaca

Terima kasih pembacaku


	8. karura or mikotoHinata

**Kita lanjut cerita gaje ini, Terima kasih simpatinya**

 **Mohon review dan saran**

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HYUUGA HINATA & PATNER

Beribu hari yang terlalui seorang Sabaku Gaara tanpa Hinata di sisinya memupuk perasaan seorang anak kecil berambut merah kepada gadis kecil manis yang kini bertumbuh cantik dan mempesona.

Gelora hasrat di hati si Sabaku semakin meyakinkan dirinya untuk merebut tempat ruang di hati Hinata.

10 hari.

10 hari sejak Gaara menemukan Hinata.

Hari di mana Hinata terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan sikap baru yang tiada Gaara pahami.

 _Marah, cerewet, dan sensian, sungguh jauh dari gadis kecil manisnya yang pendiam, pemalu, tak berani menatap orang asing juga gagapnya bila berbicara._

Dan di hari kedua, ia menghampiri Hinata-chan di koridor sekolah di pagi hari.

Gaara mendapati bila si gadis kecil manisnya masih mengingat dirinya meskipun 4 tahun memisahkan mereka

"Kau...tuan panda merah? Benarkah"

Ucapan Hinata-chan di hari kedua terus berkumandang di telinga seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Dari raut wajahnya, Hinata memancarkan kebahagiaan, serta rasa terkejut yang tak bisa Hinata sembunyikan dan Gaara bahagia mendapati ekspresi itu di wajah gadis kecil manisnya.

"Aku bahagia. Menemukanmu, Hinata-chan" gumam Gaara dengan wajah bahagia memandang bingkai foto Hinata-channya.

Ya, bagaimana pun Gaara yakin bahwa dirinya masih menempati kategori orang special hati gadis kecilnya.

10 Hari singkat yang penuh makna baginya, semua terasa semakin indah karena Hinata juga nampak bahagia bersamanya.

Kring...kring...

Ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Menilik sekilas nama si penelpon seraya bergumam jenuh. Siapa sich yang menganggu lamunan indahnya.

Ternyata sang Ibu Karura, seseorang yang ada nan jauh di Suna namun setiap hari tak pernah jenuh mencari kabar dari sang anak bungsu.

Tangannya terjulur meraih ponsel. Hari minggu ini, Gaara berharap mendapat ketenangan.

"Iya bu, Gaara baik-baik saja. Sudah makan makan malam , benar. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar semakin dekat dengan Hinata chan. Ibu kan tahu sekarang Hinata sudah ingat aku, kami sering berbincang bersama di kantin. Ibu, aku ingin rekreasi . Ya Bu, aku ingin rekreasi .

Aku rasa akan baik jika kami bermain ke tempat neneknya" ujarnya meyakinkan pertanyaan Ibu Karura.

"Ibu lusa lalu mengunjungi rumah Hinata-chan. Di rumah Hinata-chan terpajang potret indah, aku rasa Hikari-san masih menggeluti fotografi. Kau bisa bermain ke rumahnya untuk tanya seputar fotografi sekaligus mengunjungi Hinata-chan. Oh ya, Ibu menemukan foto Gaara dan Hinata-chan saat kecil di album nyonya Hikari. Karena Ibu menyukai fotonya, Ibu meminta file foto itu. Nanti Ibu kirim ke ponselmu nak. Jaga kesehatan, jangan tidur malam. Ibu tutup dulu " ujar Ibu Karura di seberang telpon.

Setelah berteleponan ria dengan sang Ibu, Gaara melanjutkan kegiatan mesra dengan komputer mengatur file foto Hinata-chan yang ia ambil 10 harian ini di folder _My beautiful girl ._ Foto yang Gaara ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Melihat berbagai ekspresi gadis kecil manisnya.

Lalu melihat kembali foto semasa mereka kecil. Meneliti satu foto berlatar rumah nenek Hinata-chan di Hokaido. Perayaan musim semi di mana bunga-bunga indah bermekaran. Di foto itu Gaara dan Hinata berfoto bersama dibawah pohon sakura dengan sengenggam bunga di tangan Hinata-chan sementara Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata-chan dengan wajah saling melihat satu sama lain. Liburan masa kecil Gaara yang begitu membahagiakan dan Gaara ingin mengulang rekreasi di Hokaido lagi. Musim semi yang akan segera tiba.

"Ting...ting.."

Ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Satu file diterima. Gaara membuka kunci sandi ponselnya dan membuka file kiriman dari Ibu Karura.

Senyum Gaara merekah. "Sungguh hari minggu yang membahagiakan

" pikirnya.

Dan Gaara akan mencoba strategi baru untuk mendapatkan Hinatanya.

File foto seorang anak kecil berambut merah memberikan lolipop kepada gadis kecil dengan siluet langit sore yang indah.

Gaara ingat ia pernah melakukan hal itu ke Hinata-chan nya.

Memberikan lolipop kesukaan Hinata saat sore hari.

Di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Hinata-chan saat di Suna dahulu. Bentuk perhatian ke gadis kecil manisnya dulu. Gaara tidak menduga jika momennya bersama Hinata-channya itu di abadikan oleh Bibi Hikari. Padahal Gaara yakin tidak ada yang orang di sekitar halaman belakang rumah Hinata-chan saat itu karena Duo nyonya Hikari dan Karura sedang _demo_ memasak bersama.

Gaara segera mentransfer file itu dari ponsel miliknya ke komputer. Mengatur file tersebut di folder Hinata gadis kecil manisku. Lalu menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai wallpaper komputer.

Kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur, bersiap tidur, bersama Hinata-chan nanti dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ayo. Nanti ayah dan Hanabi bisa terlambat kerena kamu terlalu lama" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Telihat Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan sepatu hitamnya.

"Iya, bu...sebentar lagi sudah kok" jawab Hinata sambil mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

Lalu menerima 3 tempat bekal untuk dirinya, Hanabi dan sang Ayah.

Hari senin yang rumit. Semuanya harus bergegas cepat. Karena itu pula niat Ayah Hiashi untuk berangkat lebih awal guna menghindari macet alhasil suasana sarapan yang biasa di rumah berganti dengan suasana mobil dan pemandangan jalan raya.

30 menit kemudian Hinata sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Berharap hari senin ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Melangkah menapaki rute menuju ruang kelas 1 D.

Sasuke di antar sopir berhanti tepat setelah kepergian mobil Ayah Hiashi. Membiarkan sopir kembali ke rumah guna mengantarkan Nyonya Uchiha berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kelasnya. Berjalan mengikuti Hinata-chan di belakang sang gadis.

Setelah semalam ia berkunjung bersama Mama Mikoto dan berakhir dengan terbujuknya sang nona tetangga manis.

Satu hal yang Sasuke syukuri, ia bisa pulang selamat membawa buku buku diary book'id life milik Hinata.

Dan semalam ia membaca separuh halaman dari diary terbaru milik sang nona tetangga manis.

Tersenyum sekilas sembari menatap Hinata-chan. Andai Sasuke tahu tentang buku diary Hinata lebih awal tentu sebulan yang lalu ia tak perlu repot-repot berubah dengan sikap anehnya.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan" ucap Sasuke datar. Perlahan ia berjalan bersisian dengan Hinata.

Mumpung si pangacau belum ada.

"Pagi... Sa...sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata terkaget. Sasuke selama ini tak pernah menyapanya terlebih dulu.

Hinata rasa apa yang ia tuliskan di buku diarynya dapat menjadi do'a yang menjadi kenyataan. Dan sekarang adalah bukti dari salah satu do'anya.

Berpisah dengan Sasuke di koridor, Hinata tersenyum bahagia memikirkan hal itu. Berharap hal-hal yang baik akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

Teet...teet... bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hari yang indah. Sesuai harapan Hinata tiada aksi demo cinta lagi, tiada Gaara yang mengikutinya selama jam istirahat, tiada juga Sasuke yang mengawal tiada henti selama ada Gaara yang mengejarnya.

Hinata berjalan pulang bersama Ino dan Sakura. Mereka akan belajar bersama untuk siang ini.

"aku heran, kenapa duo pangeran tidak mencarimu seharian ini Hinata-chan" ujar Ino .

"mungkin mereka lelah" jawab Sakura asal.

Tak lama terdengar tawa menggema dari Ino dan senyum getir dar Hinata. Apakah memang hanya segini cinta yang Sasuke punya untuknya?

Mereka terus berbincang sembari menunggu sopir keluarga Haruno.

"Bu, aku pulang" ujar Hinata begitu melihat Ibu Hikari menyiangi gulma di sekitar tanaman bunga di area halaman depan rumah.

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Oh ada Sakura dan Ino. Kenapa tidak pulang dulu nanti baru main ke sini" tanya Ibu Hikari melihat ke arah Hinata yang datang bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Bibi, kami akan pulang setelah tugas selesai" jawab Ino.

Mereka masuk ke rumah Hinata-chan. Menggunakan ruang keluarga yang beralih fungsi sebagai arena belajar bersama. Meskipun ada perpustakaan menurut Sakura perpustakaan rumah Hyuugaa mencekam dan satu hal lagi, Hinata tidak berdaya saat kejadian di mana Ino menemukan barisan diary Hinata.

Ino lalu membaca kalimat demi kalimat di depan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Hanabi. Membuat dirinya malu seharian. Belum lagi olok-olokkan dari Ino selama seminggu.

Membuat Hinata bersiap siaga mengantisipasi kejadian serupa.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di kursi sofa sementara Hinata menyiapkan minuman dingin beserta camilan.

Setelahnya, Hinata bergabung dan mulai mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Kurenai sensei.

1 jam berselang, Ibu Hikari terlihat membawa peralatan berkebun yang digunakan sebelumnya.

Ibu Hikari lalu membersihkan diri dan memasak beberapa cookies untuk putri sulung tercinta beserta temannya. Menyiapkan beberapa bahan, mengadoni, menunggu adonan mengembang, memotong kecil dan membentuk adonan setelahnya mengoles beberapa selai di dalam adonan tersebut dan terakhir memanggang adonan dalam oven.

45 menit kemudian, cookies buatan Ibu Hikari telah matang. Ibu Hikari sedang menyiapkan cookies dalam toples kaca sesaat kemudian bel rumah berbunyi nyaring.

Ibu Hikari berjalan menuju pintu utama. Di kedua tangannya ada nampan dengan setoples kue hangat dan tiga jus buah.

" Hinata-chan, ini bagikan ke temanmu dan minumlah jusnya segera" ujar Ibu Hikari yang kemudian berlalu melewati ruang keluarga menuju pintu utama.

Ibu Hikari membuka pintu dan mendapatkan 2 orang tamu yang tak didugaanya.

Terkejut melihat sahabat karibnya bersama pemuda berambut merah yang nampak familiar.

" Karura-san, Gaara...ini benar Gaara?" ujar Ibu Hikari meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Iya Hikari, ini Gaara. Putra bungsuku" ucap Ibu Karura.

Lalu Ibu Hikari mempersilahkan kedua tamunya. Beriringan, Ibu Hikari, Ibu Karura dan Gaara berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Hinata-chan bisa kau , ino dan sakura pindah ke halaman belakang rumah. Ibu ada tamu. Kau ingat Bibi Karura dan Gaara, tuan panda merahmu, hmmm? "ujar Ibu Hikari menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang masih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya menoleh seketika. Matanya membelalak melihat Gaara di depannya.

"Hinata-chan, aku dan Sakura pulang dulu. Tugasnya juga hampir selesai besok kita sambung lagi ya" ujar Ino sembari mengedipkan mata mengutarakan "kau harus menjelaskan ini besok" lalu menarik Sakura di sebelah kanannya.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura pun segera membereskan tugas di meja ruang tamu. Kemudian Hinata mengantarkan Sakura dan Ino ke depan rumah.

"Hinata sayang, kau ganti baju dulu nanti ngobrol lagi sama Gaara dan Bibi Karura" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Dengan cekatan sang Ibu membereskan gelas sisa minum trio dara kompleks Fuji. Lalu mempersilahkan Karura dan Gaara duduk menikmati cokies hangat di toples yang belum tersentuh oleh trio dara. Setelahnya membuat sepoci teh dengan 4 gelas di nampannya dan menyajikan di meja ruang tamu.

Hinata terlihat turun ke lantai mengenakan dress selutut berwarna peach. Mengesankan mata Gaara yang memandang penuh terpesona akan hadirnya gadis manisnya.

" Hinata sayang, Bibi Karura sangat merindukanmu... Oh putri kecil manisku " Ucap Ibu Karura mendudukan Hinata di sebelah ia duduk . Lalu mencubit gemas dan memeluk Hinata dengan agresifnya.

" Bu, kasihan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, Ibu memeluknya terlalu kencang" ujar Gaara memprotes kegiatan sang Ibu.

Ibu Karura melonggarkan pelukan terhadap Hinata. Tersenyum lebar mendengar protes sang putra bungsu. Ah, Hinata putri mungil idamannya yang akan menjadi menantunya.

Mereka berbincang ramai. Mengenang masa – masa di Suna dan kehidupan sekarang. Hinata menanggapi ocehan para Ibu dengan tersenyum. Sembari menanggapi kecil dengan menganggukan kepala. Sedang Gaara terlihat lebih fokus melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. Memandangi ayu nya teman kecilnya dulu. Dan terkadang menyesap teh yang tersedia.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00.

Jam biasanya Ibu Hikari ke supermarket di ujung jalan.

"Karura, aku akan ke supermarket sebentar. Kau mau ikut atau bersama anak-anak" ujar Ibu Hikari.

Ibu Karura yang tanggap suasana pun langsung berdiri.

"aku rasa kita harus berbelanja bersama. Pasti menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kita masak bersama untuk makan malam. Lagipula aku belum bertemu Hiashi-san" ujar Ibu Karura.

"Baiklah. Hinata, kau bermain dulu bersama Gaara. Sebentar lagi Hanabi juga pulang dari lesnya" ucap Ibu Hikari.

Kemudian 2 wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat pergi membawa tas sayur. Berbincang sepanjang jalan menuju supermarket.

Sasuke yang sedang mengisi tts di depan rumah terheran melihat Bibi Hikari bersama wanita asing. Wajah yang terasa tidak asing. Pikir Sasuke sembari memperhatikan wajah wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Otak jeniusnya berfikir... Ya ketemu.

Sekarang Hinata merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Gaara. Sedang Gaara mulai berfikir tentang memulai percakapan.

" Hmm..Bagaimana kabar Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi sekarang. Apa paman masih suka memancing?" tanya Gaara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah..Ayah masih suka memancing. Kemarin Ayah dan Hanabi juga baru memancing bersama Naruto" ucap Hinata.

" Dan kau masih suka menanam bunga? Bibi Hikari juga masih suka berkebun?" ujar Gaara.

Hinata menganggukan kepala membenarkan ucapan Gaara.

"Iya. Kau masih suka dengan panda, Gaara-kun?" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"tentu saja, bahkan panda merah dari mu masih ku simpan" jawab Gaara bangga yang membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah muda.

Pemandangan naas itu tertangkap retina seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia yang tadinya berniat mengunjungi Hinata di rumahnya untuk sekedar bermain merasa mendidih melihat wanitanya bertatapan dengan wajah tersenyum kepada Gaara.

Saat Sasuke mengingat-ingat tentang betapa familiar wajah wanita asing yang berjalan dengan Bibi Hikari. Sasuke menyadari jika mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah Hinata berplat sama dengan mobil yang biasa mengantarkan Sabaku Gaara ke sekolah.

Kemudian Sasuke mendapati Hanabi yang sudah pulang dari lesnya.

"Hanabi, kau baru pulang" ujar Sasuke basa basi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Hanabi masih berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Kalau saja Hanabi bukan adik Hinata, sudah Sasuke caci maki, bagaimana kakak beradik itu mempunyai kepribadian yang teramat jauh. Hinata yang baik, cantik, ramah

namun Hanabi judes, angkuh, dan menyebalkan.

"aku ingin bertemu Hinata-chan" ujar Sasuke berjalan santai di belakang Hanabi.

"Kau. Jangan pernah menyakiti Hinata-nee. Awas kau, jika berani melakukannya. Lihat saja balasanku" ucap Hanabi sambil menoleh menatap tajam ke Sasuke. Hanabi akhi-akhir ini paham jika kakak tersayangnya sering melamun. Dan dari sikap aneh Hinata yang sering bersolek merapikan diri sebelum menatap ke wajah Sasuke.

Ah...ternyata Hanabi pun peka dengan hal semacam ini.

Setelah Hanabi membuka pintu utama dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minum, Sasuke masih terpaku dengan Hinata dan Gaara yang duduk bertatapan dan wajah Hinata yang kedapatan olehnya bersemu karena ulah seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Hanabi yang meminum gelas air dinginnya, mengamati kejadian di depan matanya. Satu hal yang menarik atensinya, orang berambut merah yang cukup keren pikirnya.

Hanabi melangkah ke ruang tamu, memecah kekikukan Hinata

"Nee-chan, aku sudah pulang ya. Aku akan ke kamar dulu, tidur sebentar. Itu Sasuke nii ingin bertemu nee-chan katanya" ujar Hanabi mengedipkan mata ke kakaknya. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar tidur tercinta.

Hinata menolehkan kepala mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan anehnya. Lalu mengamati Gaara yang terdengar mendecih.

"Sasuke-kun, duduklah. Itu..aku, akan membuat minuman untukmu" Hinata berucap terkaget, lalu menuju ke area dapur guna mengambilkan satu gelas es jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

Sekembalinya Hinata dari dapur dan menyajikan jus untuk Sasuke, Hinata hendak duduk bersisian dengan Gaara .

" Kau duduk denganku di sini Hinata-chan" Sasuke mengabaikan jusnya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata membawa Hinata ke kursi duduk berdua dengannya.

Gaara tidak suka. Harusnya Hinata-chan duduk di sebelahnya. Bagaimana pun zona keromantisan antara Gaara dan Hinata hancur karena kedatangan Sasuke.

" Bukankah kau yang justru mengganggu kami. Hinata duduk di sini saja" ucap Gaara seraya menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya.

Hinata bimbang, ini sungguh terasa aneh.

Hinata tak mau jadi korban keganasan pertengkaran 2 pemuda di depannya.

Kamisama...tolong Hinata chan

.

.

.

"Ayah pulang. Suara ayah Hiashi menggema dari depan. Hinata segera menghampiri ayah Hiashi, membawakan tas kerja lalu menawarkan teh apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

"Oh...ada Sasuke ternyata. Ini siapa Hinata?" tanya ayah Hiashi yang terheran mendapati pemuda asing di depannya. Seperti kenal namun Ayah Hiashi tidak yakin.

" Paman... Sabaku Gaara, putra Mama Karura. Paman benar tak mengingatku" Gaara sebal mode on.

Seingat Gaara , Paman Hiashi dulu suka bermain dan menggoda Gaara karena Keluarga Hinata tidak memiliki putra. Mana mungkin sekarang ia begitu mudah terlupakan oleh waktu.

Ini pasti pengaruh dari banyaknya teman lelaki Hinata sekarang.

Hinata yang melihat percakapan 3 pria memilih pergi membuat teh pesanan dang ayah.

"Maaf Gaara kun, Sasuke kun. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar" ujar Hinata memilih berlalu menuju dapur sejenak.

" Kau...Gaara kecil. Si rambut merah penyuka panda hahahhh... Paman tidak mengira kau tumbuh setinggi ini. Kecil mu kau bahkan lebih pendek dari Hinata-chan" ujar Ayah Hiashi sembari tangan kanannya mengacak rambut merah Gaara.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum culas. Hinata terkikik di dapur, Gaara mengomel kenapa Paman Hiashi membuka aib kecilnya. Haah... hal yang jelek itu harusnya bukan untuk di kenang bukan.

" anak-anak kita pindah ke halaman belakang saja. Angin sepoi sore ini menyejukkan lho" ujar Ayah Hiashi karena memang musim semi akan tiba dan suasana sore ini memang cocok bersantai sore sambil menikmati langit orange matahari terbenam.

Bertiga Ayah, Sasuke dan Gaara mengekor menuju halaman belakang. Lalu bersantai di kursi kayu di taman belakang.

Sejenak kemudian Hinata membawa teh jahe untuk Ayah Hiashi. Kemudian ikut bergabung bersama teh miliknya, teh Gaara dan jus Sasuke serta setoples kue yang ikut ia pindahkan ke meja taman belakang. Setelah duduk bersama yang lain, Hinata mulai menutup mata ,menikmati sepoi angin sore hari serta bau musim semi yang menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Ayah Hiashi sedang berbincang pada Sasuke. Gaara yang menikmati tehnya melirik ke Hinata yang memejamkan matanya. Senyum Hinata bikin Gaara deg deg seer...et dah roman roman cinta monyet bersemi jua.

3 menit berlalu, Hinata membuka mata. Gaara berpaling segera, mengenyahkan acaranya bisa ketangkep basah sama Hinata. Lalu menyela pembicaraan Sasuke yang meminta Hinata sekeluarga hadir di acara ulang tahunnya pekan depan.

"Paman...bagaimana jika rabu nanti kita rekreasi , sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersenang-senang bersama lagi. Berhubung rabu nanti libur perayaan pergantian musim semi mungkin akan bagus jika ke Hokaido. Ah ya, bukankah rumah nenek Hinata-chan di sana ya?" tanya Gaara.

Ayah Hiashi tersenyum, ide Gaara sangat bagus.

Ahhh...rekreasi yang ia inginkan juga.

" Baiklah, nanti kita tanyakan ke yang lainnya. Kalau Paman sih, setuju saja karena sudah cukup lama tidak mengunjungi rumah di Hokaido. Tunggu, bukannya Gaara dulu pernah ikut ke rumah di Hokaido. Ah ya, kalian sangat lengket seperti lem saat bermain di sana. Bahkan berbagi tidur bersama. Kau ingat Hinata chan" Ayah Hiashi menolehkan kepala ke putri sulungnya.

Sasuke syok, napasnya menderu berat.

Gaara senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Jelas membahagiakan baginya pengalaman menginap di rumah nenek Hinata di Hokaido.

Hinata memerah tersipu teringat ucapan Ayahnya. Malu akan masa kecilnya. Padahal itu semua terjadi karena Gaara yang terlihat sedih dititipkan oleh Bibi Karura, sedang Paman Rei dan Bibi Karura, ada keperluan di kora lain. Maka atas inisiatif sikap saling tolong menolong, ia mengajak Gaara si pendiam bermain selama 5 hari dititipkan di Hokaido.

Angin sepoi melaju menyegarkan percakapan lanjutan Ayah Hiashi yang membuat panas Sasuke. Gaara menanggapi dengan tertawa bahagia. Hinata pun mendengarkan cerita yang mengalir dengan seksama.

Ahh...Sasuke tak mau melewatkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinatanya, tentu ia akan menahan cemburu ini walau menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Jam berdenting menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Ayah Hiashi, Hanabi, Gaara, Sasuke duduk manis di meja makan menunggu Hinata yang sedang membawa semangkuk besar kare. Ibu Hikari dan Bibi Karura menyusul kemudian. Tentu saja yang memasak adalah duo nyonya plus Hinata sebagai asisten utama. Hanabi, jangan tanyakan dirinya. Tentu dapur bukan macam hal yang akan cocok dengan Hanabi.

Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama. Mengesankan dan menyenangkan begitulah pikir Gaara.

Karena Hinata sekeluarga setuju menghabiskan hari Rabu nanti untuk rekreasi ke Hokaido bersamanya.

Pada awalnya Nyonya Karura menawarkan villa keluarga Sabaku kepada Hiashi . Karura pikir alangkah baiknya menjamu teman akrabnya di villa yang telah dimilikinya 2 tahun terakhir. Bahkan villa ini jaraknya cukup dekat dengan rumah nenek Hinata. Namun Hikari dengan berat hati harus menolak karena keluarganya ingin menginap di rumah nenek Hinata chan. Jadi terpaksa Gaara dan dirinya menginap di villa kelurga, lalu keesokan harinya bertamu ke rumah nenek Hinata.

Setelah makan malam , acara bincang-bincang duo nyonya masih menjadi topik utama. Ibu Hikari dan Nyonya Karura menceritakan rencana area destinasi rekreasi saat di Hokaido nanti. Lalu berlanjut ke masalah seputar rumah tangga masing-masing, percintaan masa muda nyonya Hikari dan nonya Karura bahkan tips dan trik seputar cinta mereka bagikan.

Gaara nampak serius mendengarkan tips trik ala orang dewasa itu. Sesekali Gaara melihat Paman Hiashi yang tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepala menyetujui perkataan Hikari tentang sesuatu yang di sebut cinta.

Di lain pihak Sasuke juga ikut mendengarkan celotehan para dewasa tentang cinta. Juga mengawasi Hinata yang duduk berseberangan bersama Gaara . Sungguh sial, padahal awalnya Hinata akan duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba Nyonya Karura meminta Hinata duduk di sebelah kanannya dan berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Nyonya Karura duduk bersama yang berselisihan pandang.

Mungkin Nyonya Karura mendeteksi bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

"ini semakin sulit ternyata" pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, rabu nanti kau akan kemana?"tanya Hinata karena penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan .

Berhubung tadi membicarakan rekreasi, Hinata berharap ia dan Sasuke bisa berekreasi bersama menikmati indahnya musim semi Hokaido.

"Mungkin di rumah saja" ujar Sasuke.

Membunuh imajinasi kebahagiaan Hinata, "idiihhhh...ini Sasuke gak peka amat sich, menyebalkan" Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Ting...tong...permisi Hikari...

Suara merdu melengking itu menyakitkan telinga Sasuke. Tentu ia sudah hapal suara mama tercintanya.

Senyum mengembang Sasuke tampilkan, mungkin ia bisa ikutan libur dengan Hinata-chan rekreasi ini.

Sementara itu Hinata telah berjalan menuju pintu utama, membuka pintu dan mendapati Bibi Mikoto yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Seperti biasa Hinata kali ini mendapat sepiring brownis pisang resep terbaru dari nyonya tetangga.

Aneh, bukan akhir pekan tapi Mikoto baa san berkunjung. Mungkin sedang ingin berkunjung saja.

Pikir Hinata

Hinata dan Bibi Mikoto berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Tak sengaja mendapati suasana ramai di area dapur, Nyonya Mikoto memilih bergabung dengan Hikari dan seseorang yang tampak asing baginya.

" Sasuke!... kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Mama Mikoto terkejut. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak terlihat karena sedang malas-malasan di kamar.

" Sasuke dari tadi sore di sini, Mikoto san. Sasuke bahkan sudah makan malam di sini" ujar Paman Hiashi

" Mama ke sini hanya mencari Hinata lagi. Aku semakin heran, anak mama itu aku atau Hinata?" Sasuke berbicara tajam.

Semua yang ada di dapur tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka pikir kecemburuan Sasuke sedikit berlebihan.

"tentu saja anak mama itu kau, Sasuke. Dan tentu juga Hinata-chan yang cantik dan lucu ini putri mama Mikoto. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?" ujar Mama Mikoto sembati mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Bibi Mikoto. Lalu membawa kue brownis pisang yang telah dipotong menjadi beberapa irisan tak lupa membawa secangkir teh chamomile kesukaan Bibi Mikoto.

Tak tahan Hinata chan hampir terebut perhatiannya, Nyonya Karura menatap sebal Mama Mikoto.

" Hinata -chan, putri manis kesayangan ini akan menjadi putri Ibu Karura. Ah..lebih tepatnya Hinata-chan akan menjadi kekasih Gaara. Bahkan rabu nanti kami akan rekreasi bersama. Pasti menyenangkan Hinata-chan. Kau bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Gaara seperti kecil dulu" ucap Nyonya Karura dengan bangganya, sebal melihat putri cantiknya hendak direbut .

Lalu ucapan itu adalah suatu hal yang ia sesali. Ahh ...harusnya rekreasi itu tidak ia ucapkan.

"Rekreasi apa? Kemana? Mama Mikoto harus ikut dong Hinata-chan. Kita harus bersenang-senang bersama. Sasuke juga harus ikut! Terus Hinata akan lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Siapa Gaara bagi Hinata?" Bibi Mikoto berucap dengan kritis.

Membuat Hanabi dan Gaara mencebik sebal.

Acara malam ini harusnya tenang dan membahagiakan.

Pikir mereka.

Sasuke masih berwajah datar dengan sedikit senyum kemenangan. Ayah Hiashi tertawa sejenak melihat putri sulungnya seperti boneka utama yang diinginkan semua mertua.

Akhirnya Ibu Hikari menjelaskan tentang rekreasi, tentang Gaara dan tentang Nyonya Karura sebelum kesalahpahaman berlanjut.

Setelahnya, Nyonya Karura dan Gaara pamit untuk pulang. Gaara cukup berbahagia untuk hari ini walau prediksi rekreasi di Hokaido tak semulus rencana awalnya. Nyonya Karura berpikir mulai sekarang ia memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan Hinata-chan sebagai kekasih anaknya. Ia harus melakukan taktik cerdas demi Hinata-channya.

Tak lama berselang Bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke juga berpamitan pulang. Selama berjalan, Sasuke terus di ajukan berbagai pertanyaan dari Mama Mikoto. Telinga Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa, terbiasa mendengarkan ucapan Mama Mikoto yang mengalun masuk dari kuping kanan berlanjut keluar dari kuping kirinya. Namun ada hal-hal yang Sasuke syukuri karena Ibunda tercintanya itu. Karena sang Ibunda, akhirnya Sasuke akan rekreasi ke Hokaido bersama Hinata-channya.

Karena Mama Mikoto berhasil membuat Hinata-chan sekeluarga hadir di ulang tahun pekan nanti.

Meski dengan tambahan Nyonya Karura dan Gaara yang tak ia inginkan sebenarnya.

Dan karena ultimatum Mama Mikoto yang menyatakan Hinata-chan sebagai putrinya, otomatis Sasuke lah yang wajib mendampingi Hinata sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Malam yang indah Sasuke.

 **#semangatwritingformyself**

 **#Terimakasihpembaca**


	9. keberuntungan Shikamaru

Hari ku Tentang Mu

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

The story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HYUUGA HINATA & PATNER

Hari Rabu yang dinantikan datang. Selama perjalanan tadi, mobil ayah Hiashi terasa sunyi. Hinata yang biasanya curhat bersama Ibu Hikari dan Hanabi hanya terdiam. Hanabi di kursi belakang terlihat tidur nyenyak. Sedang Ibu Hikari sibuk memandang asrinya kawasan kampung halamannya dulu.

Ayah Hiashi juga tidak menduga jika rekreasi nya jadi serba ramai. Bukan hanya keluarganya dan keluarga Sabaku, tiba-tiba Mikoto, Sasuke ikut sebagai anggota tambahan.

Lalu entah dari mana kabar berhembus, di hari keberangkatan tepatnya Rabu pagi tadi mobil keluarga Uzumaki, mobil keluarga Nara, dan mobil keluarga Haruno terlihat beranjak merapat di area rumah Hiashi. Lalu suara nyaring bocah kuning itu menggemparkan pagi harinya, sebuah kata " Paman, kami juga ikut rekreasi ke Hokaido. Hahahahaaha... rekreasi 2 hari pasti menyenangkan ...Aku juga bawa set alat pancing. Ayo Paman, kita harus berangkat secepatnya" .

Ayah Hiashi tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Lalu di dapati Mikoto san dan Sasuke terperangah melihat rombongan ke Hokaido yang tak terprediksi.

Ayah Hiashi pada awalnya bermaksud mengajak Mikoto dan Sasuke menginap di rumah nenek Hinata. Masalah tamu 2 orang tentu masih tersedia kamar bisa mereka gunakan.

Kalau begini kejadiannya, maka ia rasa tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Nyonya Karura untuk menggunakan villa Sabaku.

Secepatnya Ibu Hikari menghubungi Karura untuk menggunakan penawaran guna meminjam villa mereka.

Siang ini rombongan telah sampai di villa Sabaku. Setelah bercakap dengan Nyonya Karura, Ibu Hikari memutuskan bahwa villa Sabaku menjadi markas utama selama rekreasi 2 hari di Hokaido.

Nyonya Karura menjamu tamu di area halaman depan rumah.

Untuk barang bawaan keluarga Haruno, Nara, Uzumaki dan Nyonya Mikoto serta Sasuke telah diantar ke kamar yang telah di sediakan untuk masing-masing tamu. Setelah sedikit bercengkrama hangat dan acara makan siang, mereka menikmati suasana santai di halaman depan. Sejauh mata memandang, asrinya kawasan dan udara sejuk sekitar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Sepoci teh dan barisan indah gelas minum tersaji menemani para tamu di meja bundar ini.

Ibu Hikari, Mama Mikoto, Nyonya Haruno, Nyonya Kushina dan Nyonya Karura tengah berbincang hangat, sependengaran Hinata mereka sedang membahas menu makanan. Sepertinya akan tersaji menu makanan yang banyak untuk malam ini. Hinata hanya berharap, semoga Mama Mikoto tidak bereksperimen menu di rekreasi kali ini.

Keluarga Nara sibuk berdiskusi sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

Hinata berpaling ke Sakura. Menanyakan kenapa Ino tumben kali ini tidak ikut. Sakura menjelaskan jika Ino sekeluarga berkeliling ke Seoul. Dan Ino mengatakan bahwa destinasi ke korea sudah direncanakan oleh Nyonya Inoichi sejak 3 bulan lalu, jadi terpaksa Ino tak ikut ke Hokaido.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Ah...saat di mobil tadi banyak yang Hinata pikirkan, mulai investigasi Ino saat mengetahui kunjungan Gaara ke rumahnya, memikirkan kesehatan neneknya karena saat peralihan musim banyak penyakit yang biasa menjangkiti wanita renta kesayangan Hinata itu, perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke pekan depan dan teraneh ke mana buku diary book'id life miliknya menghilang.

Senin malam saat Hinata hendak menulis kisah kesehariaannya, ia menyadari buku diary terbarunya itu tidak ada di meja belajarnya. Mencari keseluruh sudut kamar masih juga tak ia temukan.

Heran . Seingat Hinata dirinya tak pernah memindahkan buku diary book'id life dari meja.

Terpaksa deh Hinata menuliskan kisah hari ini dan hari selanjutnya di buku diary baru.

Lah...

Tapi di buku itu kan dari rahasia perasaan Hinata.

Aduh... pusing kepala barbie.

###pusing kepala Hinata yang benar

"Ibu, Ayah bersama Naruto , Haruno san dan Minato san akan pergi memancing.

Oh ya, Hinata kau mau di sini atau ke kebun bunga Nenek. Rute pemancingan melewati area perkebunan milik nenek. Ayah pikir sekarang adalah masa di mana lavender berbunga" tanya Ayah Hiashi ke Hinata.

" Aku rasa jalan-jalan ke kebun bunga besok pagi saja Ayah. Kita bisa berkumpul di sana besok. Hinata, bisa kau bantu Ibu berbelanja kebutuhan dapur ke pasar terdekat" pinta Ibu Hikari

" Baiklah Ibu, Sakura Hanabi mau ikut?" tanya Hinata ke Sakura yang sedang menyesap teh dan Hanabi yang tengah fokus ke smartphonenya.

Sakura meletakkan tehnya di meja. Hanabi menengokkan wajah ke Hinata.

" Tidak. Kami di sini saja" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Lalu Hanabi kembali sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan Sakura menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

" Gaara , kau tolong temani Hinata ke pasar terdekat sayang" ujar Nyonya Karura tanggap mendapati Hinata yang sendirian berbelanja.

"Tentu Ibu. Ayo Hinata-chan. Cuma 1 kilometer, berjalan bersama pasti menyenangkan" ucap Gaara yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan Hinata-chan. Setelahnya , mendekat ke Ibu Hikari yang menitipkan sejumlah besar uang dan kertas daftar belanjaan yang diserahkan ke Hinata.

" Hinata-chan aku saja yang mengantarkannya Bibi. Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar di sini. Gaara kau bisa kembali menikmati tehmu" ujar Sasuke berdiri lalu mengambil alih tangan Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan denganku " ucap Gaara.

" Bukan, Hinata-chan denganku saja" ucap Sasuke.

" Aku tak mau. Hinata-chan akan aku antarkan" ucap Gaara tegas.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Hinata-chan. Kau kan sudah sering ke sini Gaara. Jadi biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya" balas Sasuke.

" Maka dari itu. Aku tak mau Hinata-chan gadis manis kecilku tersesat karenamu. Kau kan asing di sini" kekeuh Gaara.

" Kau bilang cuma 1 kilometer dari sini. Aku bisa tanya orang sekitar. Tak mungkinlah hanya ke pasar aku dan Hinata-chan akan tersesat. Biar aku saja yang mengantar" balas Sasuke teguh.

Keluarga Nara, keluarga Haruno, Hanabi, Ibu Karura, Mama Mikoto, Nyonya Karura, Nyonya Kushina serta para pemancing Kompleks Fuji terlihat sweatdrop menyaksikan adegan di mana Hinata di perebutkan antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Di sisi lain,

" Gaara-chan kau harus bersama Hinata-chan. Ayo Gaara... Ayo nak. Perjuangkan Hinata-chan" inner Nyonya Karura berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun. Ayo dong...perjuangkan Hinata-chan. Rebut hati Hinata-chan untukmu nak, nyatain sich kamu suka Hinata-chan. Kalo bukan sekarang kapan lagi" inner Mami Mikoto berkumandang.

Di sisi lain , Ayah Hiashi memerah. Wajahnya geram menahan amarah.

Ayah Hiashi tak rela. Hinata-chan, putri sulungnya di sakiti, ditarik ke sana ke sini, ke sini ke sana. Hinata itu manusia. Tepatnya putri sulung kesayangannya. Mana bisa, Ayah Hiashi melihat Hinata di aniaya. Di aniaya oleh cinta...

 **#authorbaperdah**

"Berhenti ! Kalian menyakiti Hinata-chan" lantang Ayah Hiashi.

"Sayang..Hinata-chan ke sini. Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang. Tanganmu tak memar kan? Tak ada yang sakit ata terluka , Sayang?" tanya Ayah Hiashi begitu Hinata berpindah tempat menghampiri sang Ayah.

Ayah Hiashi memperhatikan wajah putri sulungnya itu lalu ke dua bagian pergelangan tangan terakhir menatap tajam Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan menyakiti Hinata -chan. Lihat wajahnya sembab karena kalian. Untung tak ada luka , kalau itu terjadi jangan pernah bertemu Hinata selama 3 bulan. Lebih baik kau tak usah berteman lagi dengan mereka lagi Hinata-chan" ucap Ayah Hiashi menatap penuh amarah ke Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ibu Hikari shock. Terakhir kali Ayah Hiashi marah adalah saat mendapat kabar Hanabi di rumah sakit karena permainan lelucon Konohamaru teman sekelas Hanabi. Untung Hanabi adalah anak yang tangguh jadi ia hanya mengalami pusing sebentar karena terjatuh. Dan Hanabi terlihat ceria kembali seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Itu adalah kejadian 2 tahun lalu dan Ibu Hikari berharap kejadian serupa tak akan terjadi lagi pada putrinya.

Tapi kali ini lebih parah, hal yang menyakiti putrinya terjadi di depan mata sang Ayah Hiashi dan putrinya terlihat berwajah sedih.

"Ayah, tenanglah. Hinata-chan baik-baik saja. Ini minum dahulu" Ibu Hikari berusaha meredakan amarah kepala keluarga Hiashi itu sembari menyodorkan segelas teh yang langsung di sesap habis oleh Ayah Hiashi.

Sasuke dan Gaara tersadar dari perbuatan mereka yang tanpa di sadari menyakiti Hinata.

Mengakui kesalahan, wajah mereka tertekuk tajam.

Sasuke akan berbicara tapi suara lain menginterupsi.

"Paman. Aku akan mengantarkan Hinata-chan sampai pasar sampai kembali ke sini dan menjaganya" suara Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga Hinata ku , Shikamaru" ucap Ayah Hiashi setelah menghapus kesedihan dari wajah anak cantiknya lalu menyerahkan genggaman tangan Hinata-chan ke Shikamaru.

( _Berasa kayak adegan pernikahan_

 _ **#gubrakgawatgawatgawat**_

 _ **#ingetthormainchara thor...**_ )

Sasuke terkesiap. Kalimat yang hendak meluncur tertahan di bibirnya. Musnah sudah kesempatan hari ini.

Gaara memandang kepergian Hinata-chan bersama Shikamaru dengan asa menggebu.

Ini semua adalah kesalahan Sasuke. Mulai sekarang tali pertemanan dengan Sasuke adalah break up. Pokoknya titik.

Dan Sasuke serta Gaara dengan berat hati harus merelakan Hinata-chan bersama seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayah akan ke pemancingan sekarang Bu. Di sini melihat mereka, Ayah tak tahan. Ayo Naruto" ujar Ayah Hiashi dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Sasuke dan Gaara tak berani melihat ke wajah Ayah Hiashi. Terlalu takut karena sosok yang mereka yakini ramah bisa menjadi semarah ini.

Ayah Hiashi berjalan menuju mobilnya, di ikuti Ayah Haruno, Ayah Minato dan Naruto yang terlihat membawa set alat memancing.

" Ayah, bantu aku. Ini berat tahu. Huuhh...kan bukan hanya aku yang memancing, tolong bantu aku .. Ayah.." suara Naruto merajuk membuat Nyonya Kushina, Nyonya Haruno, Hanabi dan Sakura tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

Akhirnya terlihat Ayah Minato yang membawa tas alat pancing tersebut.

" Apa Naruto memang selucu itu, Kushina?" tanya Nyonya Haruno.

"Naruto memang aneh, menyebalkan dan bodoh , Mom" uja Sakura.

"Ah..kau begitu memperhatikannya ya Sakura. Apa kau menyukai Naruto-chan" goda Nyonya Kushina.

Tiba-tiba semu kemerahan menjalari wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura terasa panas.

" Ti...tidak mungkin. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto Bibi" jawab Sakura berusaha mengelak dengan tangan mengibaskan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Ibu Kushina dan Mommy Haruno tertawa renyah.

Ibu Hikari menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara.

" Bibi meminta maaf karena sikap Ayah Hinata. Paman tak bermaksud memarahi kalian, Paman hanya tak bisa melihat putrinya sedih ataupun terluka. Kalian bisa memaafkan Paman kan?" ujar Ibu Hikari berusaha meredakan ketidaknyaman yang ada.

"Aku yang salah Bibi. Mohon maafkan aku " ujar Gaara.

" Aku harusnya tak menyakiti Hinata. Maaf Bi" ucap Sasuke.

Lalu mereka membungkuk 90 derajat ke Ibu Hikari.

Senyum Ibu Hikari membuat suasana lebih baik. Sasuke dan Gaara juga menampilkan senyum yang tertuju ke Nyonya Hiashi itu.

Lalu mereka pun berlanjut bercakap ringan , duduk sambil menikmati teh kembali.

Shikamaru masih mengenggam tangan Hinata. Jari indah mungil itu teras pas dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

Angin yang sepoi menghembuskan wangi sampo Hinata yang selalu di sukai Shikamaru. Rambut indigo indah yang tergerai lembut itu sesekali menghampiri area wajah Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru tak ingin menjauh dari Hinata walau sejengkal pun.

Baju ungu bertuliskan **kiss me if me cute** terlihat kontras dengan kulit Hinata. Celana ¾ tak menghalangi kaki jenjang milik wanita cantik itu. Justru menambah kesan menyenangkan. Hari ini Hinata menjelma menjadi gadis santun imut.

Mereka telah melalui hampir dari separuh pejalanan ke pasar. Selama itu pula Shikamaru menemui lelaki yang terkesima melihat Hinata. Membuat Shikamaru sengaja mengayun-ayunkan kecil tangannya yang mendekap tangan Hinata. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa Hinata miliknya.

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki terlihat berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Shikamaru.

" ini untuk onee chan kalena cantik. Itu kata mama altinya cium aku jika aku lucu. Aku akan cium onee chan. Cini onee chan" ujar pemuda kecil lucu berusia 4 tahun menyerahkan bunga kecil berwarna kuning ke Hinata lalu menunjuk kaos ungu kepunyaan Hinata.

Hinata berjongkok. Menerima bunga dari pemuda kecil itu. Kemudian menyodorkan pipinya untuk menerima ciuman si anak kecil.

"cup" anak kecil mencium di bibir Hinata.

"Kata mama , kalo aku suka aku halus cium di bibil. Aku cuka onee chan" ucap anak kecil itu dengan wajah memerah. Lalu berlari ke arah mamanya dengan tergesa setelah mencium Hinata.

Ibunda sang anak mengulas senyum terima kasih dan maaf untuk Hinata.

Shikamaru terperangah bagaimana bisa anak kecil itu mencium Hinata di bibir.

Tadi Hinata jelas-jelas menyodorkan pipi chubbynya.

Tapi kenapa anak kecil laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berubah tempat, lalu mencium Hinata-chan di bibir.

 **Bibir Hinata-chan nya...**

 _Kenapa_

 _Kenapa_

 _Kenapa bisa terjadi_

Shikamaru tadi sempat melihat jika anak kecil itu menunjuk kaos Hinata bertanya kepada sang Ibunda tentang tulisan di baju Hinata.

Yang benar saja.

 _Kenapa cium di bibir Hinata_

 _Kenapa_

 _Harusnya kan Shikamaru yang mencium Hinata_

 _Kan Shikamaru yang baca kalimat ini duluan_

 _ **Hinata chan cium aku...**_

 _ **Cium aku...Hinata chan**_

 _ **...Hinata chan...**_

Hinata melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Anak kecil laki-laki itu telah berjalan menjauh bersama mamanya.

Hinata yang berdiri terkikik sebentar. Lalu membaca tulisan di bajunya. Kemudian tertawa sejenak.

Tawa Hinata makin menghipnotis Shikamaru. Indah dan mempesona

Kring kring

Suara bel sepeda dari belakang membangunkan Shikamaru dari dunia semunya.

Terlihat Hinata yang masih tertawa, lalu berucap

"Apa kau fikir aku lucu Shikamaru? Apa kau juga akan menciumku?" ujar Hinata masih tertawa memegang perutnya.

Otak jenius Shikamaru memproses. Aku lucu...cium aku...

Hinata lucu...cium Hinata...

Baiklah Shikamaru, perasaanmu sekarang. Tunjukkan ke Hinata-chan. Shikamaru berujar dalam hati.

Perlahan dan pasti jemari Shikamaru menyentuh pipi Hinata memegang dagu Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan jemari berhenti tertawa. Mata Hinata bertatap pandang dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku pikir kau lucu dan aku akan menciummu" ucap Shikamaru.

Hinata tertegun.

Apa...apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

Otaknya masih memproses.

Shikamaru bertindak, pelan tapi pasti.

Perlahan bibir Shikamaru berjalan tertuju bibir Hinata.

Ini sempurna.

Suasana indah.

Langit cerah.

Hanya aku dan Hinata.

Hinata ku.

.

.

Sunyi dengan hembusan angin yang indah...

.

.

"pimp...pimp" suara klakson membuat Hinata menjauh dari cengkeraman Shikamaru.

Sebuah mobil yang Hinata kenali mendekat.

"Hinata-chan, Ayah pergi dulu. Kamu berhati-hati ya sayang. Shikamaru , Paman titip Hinata ya" ujar Ayah Hiashi kepada Hinata dan Shikamaru.

Lalu mobil kembali melaju menuju tempat pemancingan.

Untunglah Shikamaru selamat dari nasib naas.

Ternyata keberuntungan berada di pihakmu Shikamaru.

"Maaf Shikamaru, harusnya aku tak memakai baju aneh begini ya" ucap Hinata yang merasa ini salahnya.

" Tidak. Kau tak salah mengenakan baju itu. Itu terlihat cantik dan imut untukmu" ujar Shikamaru.

Hinata memerah mendapat pujian itu.

Perjalanan tersisa , Hinata masih menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Shikamaru memilih menata hati yang terasa aneh baginya.

Tak ada genggaman lagi diantara Shikamaru dan Hinata.

Shikamaru masih perlu mematangkan hatinya mengucapkan perasaannya.

Sekarang

Mungkin memang bukan sekarang.

Dan aku akan menjagamu Hinataku.

Janji Shikamaru dengan dirinya sendiri.

15 menit kemudian Hinata dan Shikamaru telah sampai di pasar.

Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka daftar catatan belanjaan dan membeli segala yang terdaftar di dalam catatan itu.

30 menit berkutat, sekarang Hinata membawa 4 kantong besar belanjaan. Ditambah 1 kantong kecil berisi 2 gelas jus yang terlihat dari plastik transparan.

Shikamaru tanggap segera mengambil alih 3 kantong. Lalu mereka pun pulang dengan menikmati 2 gelas jus, jus jeruk kepunyaan Hinata dan jus alpukat kepunyaaan Shikamaru.

Hinata telah meminum jus kepunyaannya hingga tersisa ½ dari isinya. Ternyata berbelanja di pasar itu tiada beda dengan arena peperangan. Mencari bahan yang bagus dengan harga yang murah adalah tujuan dari peperangan ini.

Mereka telah berjalan 900 meter. Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hinata-chan,bagi jus milikku" ujar Shikamaru.

Hinata menyodorkan gelas jus alpukat kepunyaan Shikamaru.

" ini Shikamaru" ujar Hinata.

"Tolong pegangkan dulu. Tak ada bangku duduk disini" ucap Shikamaru.

Lalu Shikamaru mulai menyeruput jus alpukat di tangan Hinata-chan.

Hinata termenung.

Ini Shikamaru minum dari tangannya.

Ini seperti sesuatu yang biasa di lakukan ayah dan ibunya.

Hinata canggung, wajahnya memerah

Shikamaru masih menikmati suasana intim ini.

Berdekatan dengan Hinata-chan itu menyenangkan.

Sampai jus alpukat telah habis isinya, Shikamaru masih bersikap seolah-olah meminumnya lagi.

Hanabi berjalan-jalan mengitari area sekitar seorang diri. Mungkin saja ia menemukan hewan lucu atau sejenisnya.

Kan Hanabi sebenarnya suka hewan, cuma karena ia terlalu ceroboh, sibuk dengan lesnya dan selalu tidur begitu sampai di kamar. Jadi ya mati dech itu kucing kesayangan Hanabi.

Walau sudah menangis guling-guling di kasur, eh salah guling-guling di tanah tetap saja itu kucing itu nggak bakal hidup.

Jadi sampai sekarang ini Ibu Hikari nggak ngizinin Hanabi memelihara hewan setelah kematian 11 hewan peliharaannya dulu. Mulai dari 2 ayam, 3 kelinci, 2 burung bersuara merdu, 3 marmut, yang terakhir mati adalah kucing itu.

Hinata melihat sosok nee-channya yang bersama Shikamaru. Memperhatikan kenapa mereka berhenti di sana.

Lalu mendekat memperpendek jaraknya dengan sang kakak.

Mata Hanabi membulat, ia mendapati kakaknya Hinata-chan bersemu memegang gelas yang diminum oleh Shikamaru.

Lalu menunggu, " kan sudah habis jusnya, apa sich yang Shikamaru lakukan" ujar Hanabi dalam hati.

5 menit berlalu. Hanabi yakin Shikamaru lagi modusin nee-channya. Ini harus di selesaikan sekarang. Tidak boleh lagi.

" nee-chan. Kenapa belanjanya lama. Ayo segera ke dalam. Ibu sudah menunggumu" teriak Hanabi.

Hinata terkesiap. Memindahkan gelas jus Shikamaru, ia baru sadar jika isi jus itu telah habis.

Kemudian Hinata memasukkan kembali sampah gelas ke plastik jus jeruknya. Ingat tak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan.

Hinata berjalan cepat ke villa Gaara. Hinata lihat langit sore ini, ah ... sepertinya memang ia belanja terlalu lama.

Hanabi mengekor di belakang Hinata.

Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Hanabi. Shikamaru mengulas senyum kecil, hari yang bahagia.

Hanabi menoleh ke Shikamaru.

Tatapan menilai Hanabi lakukan.

Yah, Hanabi tahu ternyata diam-diam Shikamaru juga tertarik dengan nee-channya.

"Banyak kandidat ini, aku akan pilih yang paling menguntungkanku" ujar Hanabi dengan pemikiran cerdasnya.

 **#mohonreviewdansaran**

 **#terimakasihmanteman**

 **#terimakasihpembaca**

 **#terimakasihdukungannya**

 _Sabaku no Yanie, NillaariezqysekarrSarry470_

 _Dan semua pembaca dan pereview cerita saya._

 **Salam hangat**

 **Zea-chan**


	10. antara 3 cinta

Attention😊😊

"revisi di semua chapter"

Silahkan di baca n review

Thanks to : hima.45hime

Hari ku Tentang mu

Naruto belongs to Mr. MK

This story is mine

Hanya hiburan semata

HYUUGA HNATA & PATNER

Makan malam di villa Sabaku begitu memanjakan mata yang melihatnya. Kemampuan ibu-ibu memasak serta di bantu Hinata dan Sakura sebagai asisten utama membuahkan hasil maksimal.

Di tambah ada ikan-ikan dari hasil memancing yang dibawa Ayah Hiashi se tim.

Semua orang telah bersiap makan di meja utama tanpa terkecuali.

Ayah Hiashi masih terlihat enggan menatap Sasuke atau pun Gaara.

Acara malam ini di pandu Sabaku Rei yang menyusul ke Hokaido menjadi tuan rumah.

" Terima kasih untuk makanan yang telah tersaji. Semoga liburan ini menyenangkan. Hiashi san dan semua, selamat makan" ujar Sabaku Rei.

Barisan kanan terlihat Shikamaru sekeluarga, Naruto sekuarga dan Sasuke dan Mikoto. Sedang di barisan kiri ada Nyonya Karura, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura sekeluarga, bersama Ayah Hiashi, Hanabi,dan Ibu Hikari.

Semua yang hadir menikmati hidangan dengan tenang. Sesekali terdengar jeritan Naruto yang takjub dengan makanan yang ada.

" wuahhhhhh... ikannya sangat enak, ttebayo. Ibu ku tak pernah memasak ikan seenak ini" ujar Naruto yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan kejam Ibu Kushina yang duduk di tepi kiri Naruto.

" Diam Naruto, lihat semua sedang makan" ucap Ibu Kushina.

Pandangan maaf dari Kushina tertuju ke seluruh penghuni di tempat makan ini.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar gumaman Sakura.

" dasar bodoh" sekilas kalimat itu yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

Hinata melihat Paman Rei.

Memperhatikan raut bersahaja yang tak pudar termakan waktu.

Wajah yang menghiasi masa kecilnya di Suna. Hampir setiap minggu Ibu Hikari berkunjung ke kediaman Sabaku. Atau pun jika ada keperluan Hinata terbiasa di titipkan ke rumah Gaara.

Mengingat masa kecil saat ia bersama Gaara sering di ajak bermain sepeda di taman rumah Sabaku di Suna.

Kesekian kalinya Hinata kecil jatuh karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh di atas sepeda. Dan Paman Rei segera menggendong Hinata dan meniup sikunya yang memar menghantam tanah. Mengucap kalimat ajaib yang selalu membuat Hinata baik-baik saja.

" Hinata chan anak cantik yang tangguh. Lihat Gaara juga tak apa setelah jatuh. Jangan menangis sayang" bujuk Paman Rei yang menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh setiap Hinata merasakan sakit.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Hinata.

"kau melamun" ucap Sakura menyadarkan Hinata.

Acara makan berlanjut.

Posisi Shikamaru yang berhadapan dengan Hinata menguntungkan si kepala jenius itu. Shikamaru bebas memandangi wajah Hinata. Raut melamunnya pun menggemaskan. Pikir Shikamaru.

Gaara yang berada disamping Hinata memergoki aksi Shikamaru yang terus memandang Hinata.

Sebenarnya posisi Gaara di samping Hinata sangat menguntungkan. Sesekali tangan Hinata bersinggungan dengannya.

Hinata juga menyendokkan nasi ke piring miliknya,serta mengisikan gelas air untuk Gaara.

Bahkan Gaara bisa dekat mengagumi wajah indah Hinata yang duduk berdampingan dengannya.

 **#berdampingandikursipengantin nyaa kapan?**

 **#** maafinicurcol

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus tertahan. Melihat Gaara di samping Hinata membuatnya kesal. Melihat Shikamaru yang mencuri pandang ke Hinata membuatnya meradang.

Sial. Kenapa Hinata duduk sangat jauh darinya.

Mana di depannya Hanabi makannya rakus. Membuat Sasuke kenyang melihatnya.

Apalagi Sasuke masih mendapat tatapan maut Paman Hiashi yang membuatnya kicep. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Sasuke, makan dong" bujuk Mama Mikoto melihat Sasuke tak nafsu makan.

Padahal lidah Mikoto sangat tersanjung menikmati kecapan nikmat rasa di lidahnya.

" Iya Ma, Sasuke makan" jawab Sasuke menekuni piring tak semangat.

Satu jam kemudian mereka bersantai di ruang keluarga. Untuk bekas makan telah di bereskan oleh pembantu Gaara di bantu para nyonya beserta Hinata Sakura.

Hinata kembali dari dapur membawa 2 teko besar di nampan. Sakura membawa 2 lusin cangkir. Sedang di barisan belakang, Ibu Hikari dan Nyonya Karura membawa beberapa camilan sebagai pelengkap.

Terlihat Ayah Hiashi sedang bermain catur melawan Shikamaru. Hanabi, Naruto, Gaara tampak antusias melihat televisi layar datar yang menampilkan acara komedi yang sedang tren saat ini.

Sedang yang lain menikmati acara santai dilengkapi beberapa buku. Ibu-ibu berbagi curhat bermacam topik. Mulai dari topik dapur hingga ke ranah percintaan, bahkan issue artis terbaru.

.

.

"kau menjaga Hinata dengan baik, nak" ucap Ayah Hiashi sambil memikirkan langkah memajukkan pion catur berikutnya.

"tentu saja Paman. Aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan memegang janji" jawab Shikamaru. Ini adalah upaya menggaet hati calon mertua.

Ternyata otak jeniusnya melangkah melampaui Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara boleh saja menjadi teman kecil dan cinta monyet Hinata dulu.

Sasuke boleh saja bertetangga dan lengket dengan Hinata.

Tapi satu keyakinan Shikamaru, Hinata pasti menjadi wanita satu pelengkap hidupnya.

Setelah pemikiran panjang dan mendalam, akhirnya ia memahami.

Hatinya terbelenggu satu keyakinan, rasa itu membaur menjadi cinta di hati Shikamaru.

Semoga saja ini berjalan sempurna, jadi menjadi kekasih Hinata adalah peluang terbesarnya.

"kau juga orang yang tenang dan penuh pemikiran mendalam seperti ayahmu" ungkap Ayah Hiashi.

" Itu memang sifatku Paman" jawab Shikamaru dengan fokus menggerakkan pion catur yang ada.

" Apa hobimu nak? Bagaimana nilai pelajaranmu?" tanya Ayah Hiashi.

"masih sekedar mengisi waktu dengan game online. Lumayan uangnya dapat saya tabung. Untuk nilai mata pelajaran rata-rata nilai 9 Paman" ucap Shikamaru.

Percakapan Hiashi sungguh menyenangkan. Anak muda seperti Shikamaru ternyata seseorang pemikir yang dewasa.

...

Disisi lain Gaara beranjak berdiri. Menghampiri Hinata yang duduk sendiri menikmati teh di tangannya.

"Ayo kita lihat bulan purnama Hinata-chan" tawar Gaara menjulurkan tangan ke Hinata.

Hinata suka bulan. Apalagi suasana asri villa Sabaku beserta penerangan lampu indah di luar sejak tadi melambai-lambai menawarkan keindahan ke Hinata. Hanya saja Hinata takut jika di luar sendirian maka Hinata memilih ikut menyibukkan diri menyesap teh dan menikmati acara televisi yang ada.

Tentu saja Hinata menerima tawaran Gaara.

Melewati ruang keluarga Gaara dan Hinata bergandengan tangan bersama.

Membuat Nyonya Karura bahagia melihatnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi ayunan.

Duduk berhadapan. Gaara mengeluarkan kamera pocket yang ada di sakunya.

" Boleh aku memfotomu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Huumb, tentu" jawab Hinata seraya menganggukan kepala.

"kau masih hobi fotografi?"

Klik. Bunyi kamera membuat Hinata terkejut.

" kan aku belum bilang siap, Gaara kun" sebal Hinata.

"tak apa. Kau juga sudah cantik. Tentu, fotografi adalah separuh hidupku" ujar Gaara.

"Ihhhh...tapi kan itu pose jelek. Hapus Gaara kun, hapus sich" ucap Hinata seraya mencoba mengambil kamera yang di pegang tangan kiri Gaara.

"hap," Gaara menangkap tangan mungil Hinata. Pelan tangan itu mengenggam tangan Hinata.

Beralih jemari Gaara mengelus lalu menyusup ke jemari tangan kiri Hinata.

Gaara memandang tangan kanannya yang terpaut dengan jari Hinata. Menggenggam hangat pautan itu.

Lalu memandang turun dari jari mereka yang terpaut di atas kepala nya, menuju mata indah amethist Hinata.

"sudahlah, tak apa. Aku menyukaimu yang apa adanya" ucap Gaara membuat semu merah menjalari wajah Hinata.

Terlebih posisi mereka yang menempel mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya salah paham.

Termasuk Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam-diam mengikuti Hinata.

Sekarang menelan kenyataan pahit yang ia pikir jika Hinata berciuman dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Percuma saja jika ia adalah lelaki idaman Hinata. Nyatanya ia tak bisa menjadi pilihan hati Hinata.

Bukan kekasih Hinata.

Tak mampu menahannya, Sasuke memilih pergi. Ke dapur meminta maid yang ada memberikan 2 gelas besar air dingin.

Sasuke meneguk kasar air-air itu mengusir amarah panas yang melanda hatinya. Lalu terduduk lemas di kursi dapur.

Sementara di taman,

"Gaara, bi...bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" ucap Hinata membuyarkan suasana romantis yang tercipta.

" Baiklah. Tapi jangan tarik jemarimu" jawab Gaara yang duduk kembali di _**kursi pelaminan**_

 _ **Bukan-bukan**_

Duduk kembali di kursi ayunan.

Tangan kiri Gaara bergerak memencet tombol kamera.

Menunjukkan foto Hinata sebelumnya.

"Lihat, kau cantik apa adanya Hinata-chan" ucap Gaara kemudian.

Hinata pasrah, mungkin Gaara memang hobi candid foto.

" ayo foto bersama" ucap Gaara.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Gaara berpindah haluan duduk. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam jemari Hinata, menggunakan tangan kiri Gaara cekatan menekan tombol-tombol kamera.

Rona bahagia terpancar di wajah Gaara. Senyum indah merekah di potret yang terekam.

Merasa sudah cukup banyak mengambil gambar, Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Hinata memang akrab dengan Gaara . Setelah lama tak berjumpa mereka juga masih menginggat kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan. Berceloteh berdua tentang apa saja. Berdebat hal-hal tak penting. Aksi iseng dan goda Gaara yang membuat Hinata merona. Dan kisah lain yang mampu membuat Nyonya Hikari berfikit Hinata tercipta untuk melengkapi Gaara.

Bagaimana kelembutan dan sopan santunnya Hinata mengayomi sisi lain di diri Gaara. Dan Gaara nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata.

" Hinata-chan mau ke rumah nenek kapan? Mau ku antar? Aku merindukan nenekmu Hinata-chan" ungkap Gaara .

"besok pagi. Kami akan jalan pagi. Sembari menunggu matahari terbit melewati hamparan ladang lavender. Aku tak perlu diantar, tapi akan bagus jika Gaara kun ikut bersama" jawab Hinata menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

" tentu saja. Kita harus berfoto di ladang lavender kesukaanmu" goda Gaara sambil mengecup pipi kanan Hinata cepat.

"Ga...Gara kun . Ke..kenapa menciumku" ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Itu kan yang biasa kita lakukan dulu Hinata-chan" jawab Gaara bingung.

"Ta...tapi kita sudah besar. Itu ...tak boleh lagi Gaara" jawab Hinata.

Gaara yang merasakan keraguan Hinata mengelus jemari Hinata menenangkan. Tak apa seolah berkata seperti itu.

Gaara diam. Merasakan ketenangan lingkungan di balik gemuruh hatinya. Berdekatan dengan Hinata membuatnya bahagia namun ada sisi membara yang meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

Saat mencium pipi Hinata tadi itu adalah refleks sikap usil godanya. Yang hanya berlaku bagi 1 orang yaitu Hinatanya .

Dan hal itu semakin membuat hatinya tak menentu, bahagia dan berpacu hebat.

Gaara yang memegang jemari Hinata membawa tangan itu ke pipi miliknya. Membaui mencium tangan itu seakan itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan.

Hinata makin merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Gaara memandang ke wajah Hinata. Wajah cantik teredam warna merah muda berbalut bulan purnama.

Pelan jemari Gaara mengelus area surai indah Hinata. Beranjak ke dahi gadis muda itu, mendapati kening indah itu memanggil minta di kecup.

Cup

Bibir Gaara mendarat di kening Hinata.

" aku sayang padamu. Dari dulu, sekarang dan di masa depan , Hinata chan" ucap Gaara bersungguh-sungguh.

Jemari Gaara menyentuh alis Hinata, lalu kedua mata indah yang refleks menutup saat jemari Gaara menyentuhnya. Dan hidung mungil pas itu yang membuat Gaara gemas.

Beralih jemari Gaara memutar -mutar lama di kedua pipi Hinata. Pipi seindah apel yang membuat Gaara makin terkesima.

Indah, bulat, menggiurkan.

Air liur Gaara hampir menetes.

Gaara berusaha berfikir jernih.

Keadaan ini begitu sempurna,

Hinata channya ...miliknya...

Kepunyaannya...

Hinata-chan...

Kepunyaanku

Hinataku

Kepunyaanku

.

.

"Kepunyaanku" ujar Gaara pelan.

"Kepunyaan siapa?" suara berat menghentikan kegiatan Gaara mengobservasi Hinata.

Terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu.

" Minggir panda. Ingat paman masih marah padamu" ujar Paman Hiashi sembari menyingkir jauhkan Hinata dari Gaara.

Sial , kenapa Paman datang sekarang sich. Pikir Gaara sebal.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Ayahnya bernafas lega.

Sungguh, Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi Gaara.

Hinata menyukai Gaara. Mencintainya dulu.

Dan berdekatan dengan Gaara mengusik hati nya.

Degup jantung yang serasa merenggut udara sekitar. Hinata jadi sesak.

Kecupan di dahinya tadi, menyenangkan tapi tak seperti ini.

Hinata harus berfikir waras.

Harus waras.

Waras.

Waras.

Dan tubuhnya hanya diam menerima perlakuan Gaara.

Hinata tak tahu kenapa reaksi tubuh berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran lurusnya.

Untunglah Ayah datang segera.

Bersama Gaara lebih lama, bisa berbahaya bagi Hinata.

"Ayah sudah selesai bermain caturnya" ujar Hinata setenang mungkin.

"Sudah sayang. Kenapa kau diluar Sayang. Melihat bulan purnama lagi ya. Tapi apa harus bersama panda ini" jawab Ayah Hiashi.

"hahahha...Ayah, kenapa memanggil Gaara kun panda. Itu tidak lucu Ayah" ucap Hinata sambil memeganggi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia mendengar Ayahnya mengucap kalimat absurd itu.

"ihh... Paman jangan panggil panda. Iya Paman. Tolong jangan marah lagi . Ayo kita foto bersama Paman" ujar Gaara yang telah dijauhkan dari Hinata chan oleh Ayah Hiashi.

Ayah Hiashi berfikir mendalam.

Harusnya rekreasi ini menyenangkan. Tak baik jika ia masih memusuhi pemuda-pemuda ini.

Dulu saat mendekati Hikari, ia juga sempat di aniaya seperti ini oleh ayah mertua. Ya sudahlah.

" Iya Ayah. Maafkan yang tadi siang ya. Hinata chan baik . Benar-benar tak ada yang sakit" ucap Hinata meyakainkan Ayahnya.

" Baiklah. Aku maafkaan yang tadi siang" ujar Ayah Hiashi pada akhirnya.

Gaara mengintai sekeliling. Berfikir siapa yang bisa mengambil beberapa foto untuknya.

Mata Gaara jatuh ke sosok Shikamaru.

Lelaki jenius itu berdiri tak jauh dari Paman Hiashi.

Segera Gaara menghampiri dan berucap " tolong foto kami bertiga" seraya mengulurkan kamera pocket ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam.

Awalnya tadi saat bermain catur di dalam rumah matanya mengintai kegiatan yang di lakukan Gaara dan Hinata di kursi ayunan.

Sebuah kebetulan tempat bermain catur dari sisi Shikamaru mengarah tepat ke ayunan kursi.

Sejak Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata di atas kedua kepala sudah membuat Shikamaru menahan amarah.

Amarah yang tersembunyi dalam ketenangan yang menakutkan.

Cemburu _**menguras kolam**_

Cemburu menguras hati maksudnya .

Yang membuat Shikamaru kalah di pion catur berikutnya.

Tak lama Shikamaru melihat sosok Sasuke yang mengitari ruang tamu berjalan dengan wajah menahan amarah.

Tentu ia menduga hal apa yang ada di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu.

Untunglah Shikamaru berada di sudut yang tepat jadi ia mengetahui jika saat jemari Hinata terpaut dengan Gaara tak berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sambil bermain catur Shikamaru masih terus mengawasi tingkah laku Gaara.

Hampir selesai permainan catur Shikamaru melawan Paman Hiashi.

Tinggal satu pion terakhir di masing-masing lini.

Shikamaru semakin menatap tajam Gaara yang sudah duduk bersanding dengan Hinata.

Terlihat dari matanya, Gaara memfoto lalu membelai rambut indah Hinata .

Dan yang membuatnya kehilangan gelar kemenangannya,

Saat Gaara mengecup kening Hinata.

"aku menang" ujar Paman Hiashi membuat Shikamaru yang kalah di akhir permainan.

"Iya, aku kalah Paman" jawab Shikamaru sambil membereskan pion catur dengan tergesa.

"Oh ya Paman, apa yang dilakukan Hinata malam-malam begini di luar ya" tanya Shikamaru.

" pasti melihat bulan purnama. Hinata chan menyukai bulan purnama, Shikamaru" jawab Paman Hiashi.

"melihat bulan bersama Gaara, Paman" ucap Shikamaru jelas.

" Apa!" Paman Hiashi tampak terkejut.

Segera pria paruh baya itu menuju tempat Hinata berada.

Hiashi menemukan Gaara memainkan jemarinya di pipi tembam Hinata.

Bahkan seperti bernafsu memakan pipi itu seakan makanan lezat.

Dan untunglah Shikamaru tak harus menerima yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini.

.

.

" Shikamaru ayo foto kami" ucapan Paman Hiashi menyadarkan Shikamaru ke alam nyata.

Ah, ternyata Shikamaru telah mengikuti Gaara berjalan sampai di dekat kursi ayunan.

Hinata duduk di ayunan, sedang Paman Hiashi dan Gaara berdiri di belakang sisi ayunan itu.

Klik...klik...bunyi foto yang telah terekam di kamera pocket itu.

Bergantian mereka saling berbagi pose, mulai dari yang konyol, lucu juga aneh.

Tapi satu hal yang sama saja

Hinata chan cantik tak peduli di pose apa.

Imutnya semakin terlihat di pose konyol dan candid yang terekam.

" ayo Shikamaru, kau bisa berfoto bersama Hinata chan. Gaara kau ambil alih" ucap Paman Hiashi.

" Yah... Paman, aku belum banyak foto dengan Hinata chan" sebal Gaara tapi tetap mengambil alih kamera dari tangan Shikamaru.

"sebentar , Ayah harus ke toilet. Kau foto Hinata chan dengan Shikamaru dulu ya Gaara" ujar Paman Hiashi berlalu menuju toilet di dalam rumah.

Hinata masih setia duduk di kursi ayunan, Shikamaru memilih berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu Hinata.

Klik...klik..

Bunyi kamera di foto pertama

Lalu Shikamaru sedikit menunduk, menumpukkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangan Shikamaru memeluk leher Hinata. Yang membuat Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Shikamaru.

Klik...klik...

Potret kedua yang tak menyenangkan. Pikir Gaara

Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru , ia tak berfikir akan berfoto hanya berdua dengan Hinata nya. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

"satu terakhir Gaara, bolehkah" ujar Shikamaru.

Enggan namun Gaara teteap menganggukkna kepalanya.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju sisi samping Hinata duduk.

Ikut duduk bersanding dengan Hinata.

Hinata tampak kikuk di mata Shikamaru.

Tak apa, Shikamaru tetap cinta.

Shikamaru membelai rambut indah itu.

Lalu mulai membuat wajah Hinata dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan.

Klik...klik...

Potret ketiga telah dibuat.

Shikamaru masih enggan mengalihkan diri dari mata indah itu.

Gaara yang memegang kameranya, memperhatikan hasil foto terakhir.

Sial kenapa Hinata chan merona.

Detik terus berlanjut

Shikamaru menikmati detik detik ini.

Hanya Shikamaru dan Hinata di bawah rembulan malam

.

.

.

"Nara..." suara wanita terdengar.

"Nara-san, Shikamaru punya pacar" suara itu menggema keras.

Membuat semua orang terkejut.

Ibu dari Shikamaru membuat gempar di malam hari.

Gaara beralih menatap Ibu dari teman Hinata itu.

Lalu melihat ke arah Hinata dan Shikamaru.

Berjalan cepat, Gaara memeluk Hinata chan .

Menjauhkan dari sisi Shikamaru

Semua orang berduyung-duyung datang.

Melihat aneh ke arah Shikamaru, Hinata dan Gaara.

Terlebih Gaara memeluk Hinata

"Hinata chan pacarku" ujar Gaara

"tidak. Hinata chan pacarku" ujar Shikamaru tenang.

Semua shock

Apa-apaan ini

Ini kemustahilan. Pikir Mama Mikoto

Hinata mendorong Gaara.

Melepaskan diri dari si Sabaku

" a-aku bukan pacar siapa pun" ucap Hinata terbata menahan tangis.

Melihat mata si surai hitam itu. Menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hayo siapa reader setia Zea-chan**_

 _ **#buatsemuapembaca**_

 _ **#thankssya**_


End file.
